Taking Over Me
by Haunt
Summary: Naraku is defeated and Kikyo returns to the underworld. Kagome goes home to give a Inuyasha some time alone. While she's away, Inuyasha makes a startling realization.
1. Thoughts

Here's your request for Taking Over Me, Onigiri! The story doesn't match the lyrics, at least not really,but hey, at least I wrote it! XD My apologies that it doesn't quite link with the song.

-.-.-.-

The hanyou sighed, leaving his ocher orbs trained upon an old well. This well was battered, cracked, chipped, you name it; it even looked like a tree had once grown from within its depths (this had actually happened once, but that story is one that we do not have time for).

The well contained a deep secret. It was called the Bone Eater's Well, a final resting place for demon remains. This well was a portal between modern Tokyo and the feudal era of Musashi country. A 17-year-old schoolgirl, Kagome Higurashi, regularly traveled through the well.

Inuyasha tossed his head with a soft snort, snowy hair whipping about his shoulders as a gentle breeze picked up, swaying the branch that he sat upon. Fluffy dog ears atop his head twitched and he folded clawed hands into the wide sleeves of his crimson fire-rat haori, pinning the well with a glare.

**You don't remember me but I **

**Remember you **

**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you **

**But who can decide what they dream, **

**And dream I do**

"She left again." he mumbled.

Then again, Kagome'd had perfect reason to leave this time. She knew that he needed time alone, and he was secretly grateful that she was so in tune with his emotions.

The Jewel was gone. Kikyo had been very smart in her plan. Naraku had obtained the entire Shikon no Tama and poured his soul into it...at his own expense. The undead miko had hurled the Shikon Jewel into Hell and Naraku, as predicted, had gone with it. Unfortunately, Kikyo herself had gone back to the fiery prison. Alone.

Inuyasha sighed and shifted on the tree branch. _Kikyo...why did you have to leave _again?

**I believe in you **

**I'll give up everything just to find you **

**I have to be with you **

**To live, to breathe, you're taking over me**

_You were never alive...I knew that, I guess. You weren't alive after Urasue brought you back. But I couldn't...I felt so guilty; it felt like it was _my_ fault that you'd died in the first place. I just wanted to make things right._

_I feel terrible now, though; I always hurt Kagome so much. Before you left...before you went back to Hell, you told me that you and I should never have been together. You said that I needed someone like Kagome, and I guess I do; she makes me feel so alive, so happy..._

Inuyasha sighed, closing his eyes._ I can't ever stop thinking about Kagome. Is that bad? Should I stay loyal to Kikyo? Even though she's gone...I can't forget Kagome; I can't leave her. But I can't forget Kikyo, either. Am I supposed to choose..?_

**Have you forgotten **

**All I know **

**And all we had **

**You saw me mourning my love for you **

**And touched my hand **

**I knew you loved me then**

_No. There isn't a choice to make. Kagome....I love her._

"Besides which..." The inu-hanyou murmured aloud. "I need Kagome. I figured that out a long time ago. I feel empty when she leaves me."

_I love her._

A gentle scent wafted to his nose, one of lavender and cinnamon, and Inuyasha's ears twitched, amber orbs opening. His gaze flicked to the well, where the girl was emerging again. He saw her pause, resting her elbows on the lip of the well and looking around. Her azure gaze brightened as it fell upon him, and she smiled. It was an action that warmed him from the inside out; made him feel like he never had before.

_I love her._

**I believe in you **

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you **

**To live, to breathe, you're taking over me**

The young miko heaved herself over the edge of the well and stood, brushing her skirt off. The short sarong was a light blue fabric, a change from her normal school uniform. Her blouse was white with gold trim, he noticed; and the ensemble made her look all the more beautiful.

_She always _is _beautiful. At least to me._

Inuyasha sprang easily down from the tree, landing before the girl. Kagome's smile widened but became a bit less bright. "Inuyasha." she greeted. "Are you feeling okay now?"

That made him pause for a moment before he said, "Yeah, I'm okay."

**I look in the mirror **

**And see your face **

**If I look deep enough **

**So many things inside that are--just like you--**

**Are taking over**

Cerulean orbs searched his gaze; Inuyasha was careful to keep his expression blank. "I'm sorry about Kikyo." Kagome said finally, dropping her eyes.

The haunted note in her tone made him flinch. _She's sorry?_ "What're you sorry for?"

"Well, I just mean...I'm being sympathetic. I know you loved her."

_I don't love her. I haven't since 52 years ago. I don't know if I did even then. _"I didn't love her...at least not since she was brought back like she was. I felt guilty, that's all."

**I believe in you **

**I'll give up everything just to find you **

**I have to be with you **

**To live, to breathe, you're taking over me**

She stared at him. "Inuyasha, you've never opened up to me like that before. Why didn't you say something sooner?" She hesitated. "Are you feeling okay?" Her palm dropped onto his forehead with a _plap._

_I _would_ be okay if you'd quit touching me and let my stomach settle again,_ the inu-hanyou thought as a deep blush erupted over his cheeks and butterflies rose in his stomach. "I'm fine."

"Oh." Kagome's hand dropped back to her side. The butterflies didn't go away. "Okay."

**I believe in you **

**I'll give up everything just to find you **

**I have to be with you **

**To live, to breathe, you're taking over me **

"Let's head back to the village." Inuyasha said abruptly, turning away and starting back toward where the others waited.

His ears flicked as they caught the slight noise of a sigh, but then the miko hurried after him.

Glancing back over his shoulder, the hanyou couldn't help the smile that surfaced upon his features. _Ai'shiteru, Kagome._

**You're taking over me **

**You're taking over me**


	2. Unable

'Kay, guys. This is an ongoing songficcy-story. I have a nifty little plotline for y'all. Chapter number two. Inuyasha's gonna go bye-bye for a bit. He just can't really deal right now.

Song: **Take Me Away**, from the Avril Lavigne CD **Under My Skin**

**RayGirl91**: The story likes your huggles XD

**MysticInuLuver**: I updated! :)

**Evansescenceroxdaworld:** It was gonna be, but then I thought up a plotline...

-.-.-

_How am I supposed to tell_ _her? How do you tell someone like Kagome that you love them?_

**I cannot find a way to describe it **

**It's there inside; all I do is hide **

**I wish that it would just go away **

**What would you do, you do, if you knew **

**What would you do**

The hanyou kept his gaze upon the girl. She smiled at him over the fire. Biting his lip, the hanyou dropped his gaze, trying to let the flames soothe his aching head. He heard her sigh again and chanced a glance up at her. Kagome was looking away from him, fishing through the gigantic yellow backpack that she could never seem to lift.

Quite suddenly, Inuyasha was aware that a certain taijiya was watching him. As were a perverted houshi, a kitsune, an old miko, and a tiny firecat.

"What are _you_ all gawking at?" the inu-hanyou snarled, baring his fangs. The sharp incisors glinted in the firelight, and he hid his amusement as Shippo squealed and dove behind the taijiya.

Sango sighed and Miroku shook his head.

"Nothing, Inuyasha." Kaede said in exasperation, turning her attention back to a bundle of herbs she was crushing into powder.

Inuyasha snorted and turned his nose upward. "I thought not."

**All the pain I thought I knew **

**All my thoughts lead back to you **

**Back to what was never said **

**Back and forth inside my head **

**I can't handle this confusion **

**I'm unable; come and take me away**

And, once again, the hanyou's gaze settled on the teenage girl. She had tugged a huge tome from her bag, opened it, and her eyes now fluttered over each page. It looked as if she was drinking in the information printed on the paper, just as a hummingbird would drink in the sweet nectar of a flower.

_How am I supposed to tell her? What'll she say? What if...what if she rejects me? What if she just laughs in my face?_

_Kagome wouldn't do that...would she?_

"Hmph." Inuyasha grunted. The miko blinked and looked up at him.

"What?"

"Eh?" was the inu-hanyou's reply.

"You said 'hmph.'"

"Oh. What're you reading?"

"I'm studying History. I have another test coming up soon."

"_Another_ test?"

"In at least a month, Inuyasha. You don't have to worry about me leaving yet."

"Keh."

Kagome rolled her eyes and returned to reading. Inuyasha blinked at her, head tilting of its own accord.

_What would she say?_

_I have to tell her sometime, don't I? I mean, what if Koga comes and claims her? She's free for the taking until I mark her..._

_But how am I supposed to tell her? And besides, she'd be better off with a full youkai or with one of her own people. Not with a hanyou. How did I ever deserve to have her anywhere near me, anyway?_

**I feel like I am all alone **

**All by myself **

**I need to get around it **

**My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you **

**If I show you, I don't think you'd understand**

**Cause no one understands**

_I hate this. I hate not knowing what to do. I want to say it...I want to tell her how much I care about her. I do. I love her. But how am I supposed to make her understand that?_

_Besides which. She's a hell of a lot better off without me. I shouldn't say anything._

His head was ringing. Thinking this hard was something the hanyou hadn't done in a long time. He was scared. He didn't want to risk rejection and, in the same breath, he didn't believe that Kagome should have to stay with him. He wasn't good enough for her. She was a _miko,_ for Kami's sake! One of the purest creatures on the face of the Earth!

_Damn._

_I can't do it. I can't say it. Damn, damn, damn. She's fucking **better off without me. **She's gotta be. I'm a half-demon._

The molten gold of Inuyasha's gaze passed over the miko. No, he didn't deserve something--some_one_--this perfect.

But before he knew it, he had spoken. "Kagome?"

Kagome blinked and looked up. "Hm?"

_Shit! Now what do I do? _"Er...you should...get some rest."

The miko stared at him, then tugged a watch out of her bag and gasped. "Whoa...it's already ten o' clock...I guess you're right." The book was closed with a BANG and dropped heavily back into the bag. She unrolled her sleeping back and laid down, her back to him. Shippo scuttled past him and squirmed into Kagome's sleeping bag, snuggling down beside the girl.

_That was close._

**All the pain I thought I knew **

**All my thoughts lead back to you **

**Back to what was never said **

**Back and forth inside my head **

**I can't handle this confusion **

**I'm unable; come and take me away**

_What the hell made me talk, anyway?_

The hanyou watched as Sango and her husband exited the hut, heading toward their own home. Since their marriage the houshi and taijiya had built a relatively large hut with the help of Inuyasha and the villagers. Sango had recently announced that she was pregnant. The hanyou thought that the children would all be mouthy perverts....but, to his credit, he'd kept his mouth shut. The Hiraikotsu could _really_ hurt--he knew this from Miroku's recaps of being clobbered with the Boomerang Bone.

Kaede settled onto the futon mat and fell into slumber after a few more minutes of working.

The hanyou sighed and leaned back against the wall, gaze trained on the sleeping girl.

**I'm going nowhere **

**(on and on and) **

**I'm getting nowhere **

**(on and on and on) **

**Take me away **

**I'm going nowhere **

**(on and off and off and on) **

**(and off and on)**

_I love you, Kagome. But I can't say it. I can't..._

**All the pain I thought I knew **

**All my thoughts lead back to you **

**Back to what was never said **

**Back and forth inside my head **

**I can't handle this confusion **

**I'm unable; come and take me away**

_I don't know what to do. I can't face you right now, Kagome. I don't even know why I feel this way. But I can't talk to anyone about this. I can't even think straight. I'm confused. I can't...I'm sorry, Kagome--I'll come back._

The hanyou rose and padded silently from the hut, the wooden door slipping closed behind him.

**Take me away **

**Take me away **

**Take me away **

**Take me away**


	3. Gone

**Zarbok: **Um...thanks? I think? Any hints on how to make it _better?_

**Evanescence: **Ooh, I'm glad you're glad! :D It'll probably add up to around five chapters. Or so.

**Eanshi-Hui: **Awwww, thank you! Glad you like it!

**Sara:** Heehee. I updated!

**darkangelInu:** Yay! A fellow Inu-Kag lover! XD Glad you like it!

Starting next chapter, the _characters_ will be answering you. So make niiice long reviews, everyone!

_Seibai_: Miroku's staff

-.-.-

_He's not here._

That was the miko's first thought as she was torn from a deep sleep. The groggy contentment of slumber was gone in an instant and she sat bolt upright, gaze snapping from wall to wall of the room. Inuyasha's warm aura wasn't anywhere within her sensing range. "Inuyasha?"

The kitsune beside her stirred as she spoke. "K'gome?" the young fox mumbled, emerald orbs opening halfway. "Wha's goin' on?"

"Go back to sleep, Shippo-kun." When Shippo obeyed, Kagome wormed out of her sleeping bag and stood, slipping her feet back into her loafers.

Hoisting her gigantic yellow backpack onto her shoulders, the girl staggered from the room into the bright sunlight. Many of the villagers were already up and about, including Kaede; she hurried over to the old miko, who was picking herbs and flowers.

"Kaede-obaachan," Kagome panted, stopping beside the woman, "Have you seen Inuyasha?"

Kaede looked up. "I have not. Why, Kagome-san? Has he gone?"

"Yes, I can't sense him anywhere." A thick sense of loss, worry and fear settled over the girl's chest. The hanyou was the only reason she felt safe here; his warm strength near her always alleviated her worries.

"Perhaps he left the village?"

"Maybe. But why?"

"I do not know."

"Kagome-chan!"

The voice of the taijiya made Kagome turn her head. "Sango-chan!"

Sango stopped before her friend and smiled. She wore a casual, crimson-colored kimono over her black slayer's garb, and her boomerang was nowhere in sight. The fire kitten Kirara was perched upon her mistress's shoulder, peering at Kagome with wide, scarlet optics. "Kagome-chan, I heard you talking to Kaede. You're looking for Inuyasha?"

For a moment, the girl's apprehension was lifted from her for a moment. "I am! Have you seen him?"

Sango's look became sympathetic. "Sorry, Kagome, I haven't."

The worry and doubt fell heavily upon Kagome's shoulders again, this time with a crushing intensity. "Has Miroku-sama seen him?"

"I've been with houshi-sama all day. He's just been hitting on the village women. Again."

"I have to find Inuyasha..." Kagome murmured quietly, more to herself than to her friend.

The taijiya looked up. "Houshi-sama and I will come with you! We'll all find him together."

Kagome smiled at her friend but shook her head. "No. This is something I'll have to do myself. I need to know what his problem is. And if you two are there...he might not want to tell me if you two are listening."

"Ohh. I see. Alright then. Take Kirara with you." At her name, the fire-kitten mewed and leapt from Sango's shoulder, transforming in a flash of flame.

The miko smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Sango-chan."

The elderly priestess rose and looked around at the girl. "I will pack some food for you to take, Kagome-san."

Kagome smiled again and bowed as Kaede vanished into her hut. "Thank you, Kaede-obaachan."

The monk wandered over, Seibai's rings jangling with each step. "What's going on?"

The demon slayer explained what was going on as the old woman reemerged from her abode and placed a package of fruits, a bag of vegetables, and some rice balls into Kagome's hands. The miko smiled again and hoisted herself onto the neko's back, settling just behind Kirara's shoulderblades.

"We'll miss you, Kagome-chan," Sango informed her.

The houshi nodded. "Yes. We all will. Good luck in finding Inuyasha."

"I'll miss all of you too, but I feel bad about leaving Shippo without saying anything." Kagome admitted, biting her lip.

"We'll tell him where you went," the old priestess assured the girl.

The miko nodded, smiling around at her friends before her expression became determined and she looked down at her ride's head. "Okay, Kirara," Kagome said firmly, "Let's go."

With a roar the pyro-neko sprang into the air, bounding across the sky with great pawsweeps and moving swiftly away from the village. Kirara was following the inu-hanyou's scent, and the easy comfort of the wind whooshing past gave Kagome a clear mind. She began to think.

_He was acting really weird last night. What was he thinking about? And why did he leave?_

_Maybe Kikyo somehow came back. Maybe he smelled her and went to find her._ That thought made the girl's stomach twinge, then she frowned. _But I would have realized if she'd been resurrected, right? I mean, we share the same soul._

_So what was wrong?_

"_Growrrr,"_ Kirara suddenly rumbled, sweeping down toward the ground as a familiar scent wafted to her senses.

"Kirara?" Kagome queried, gripping the neko's fur tightly and leaning forward against her furry neck. "What's wrong?"

A different aura suddenly reached her. It was friendly and certainly recognizable, but it wasn't someone that she particularly wanted to see at that moment.

_Koga..._


	4. Koga

**Zarbok:**

_Sorry about the short review.  
This is a very entertaining fic and I hope you do not do like some others and leave it unfinished.  
  
Well the only hint I can give you is to wright at your own pace if you rush the chapter its quality suffers (it doesn't really apply to this chapter but its the only hint I have to give).  
  
To surmize, this is a good fic and I will be reviewing every chapter till it is finished.  
  
Signed  
Zarbok_

**Haunt: **Thanks! I'm glad to know that you like it.

**Inuyasha:** Keh! In _my_ opinion, she doesn't write fast enough!

**Kagome:** But nobody asked you.

**Firestorm2004:**

_Please do continue! This story is one of the more interesting ones that I've read. I'm glad that you're writing one that is a Inu Yasha/Kagome pairing, instead of Inu Yasha/Kikyo or someone else. I don't like those. Also, it's great when someone sticks to the same storyline as the manga/anime, like you're doing. There are too many AUs out there. Please do update soon!_

**Inuyasha:** Keh. I don't love Kikyo...

**Haunt:** You certainly act like it, dog-boy.

**PisxiePam:**

_WA! You left it at a cliffy! WA! I think that I am going to cry! Oh well you are really good at writing this and I love Evenscence and AVril Lavigne!! They are awesome! Please Update soon and I can't wait till the confrontation with Kouga_

**Inuyasha:** Waitaminute, Kagome is _alone_ with the _wolf?!_

**Koga: **Does that bother ya, mutt?

**Kit-Kat**

_Dear Haunt,  
  
Well,  
Come on!! you left everyone hanging on chapter 3. Please write more. Just let Inuyash and Kagome meat. After that have Inuyasha tell her the truth!! Please write!! I won't be able to sleep for awhile because of it!!  
  
One of your fans,  
Kit-Kat_

**Kagome: **Truth?

**Inuyasha:** Errrr....nothing! She didn't say anything!

**Kagome:** Where are you, anyway?

**Inuyasha:**....noooowhere...

I'm glad you all like it! And now...chapter four!

-.-.-

"So the mutt just up and _left?"_

"He's not a mutt," The miko replied, shooting a glare at the ookami-youkai, "but yes, he did leave."

They were sitting together around a small fire that the wolf had built in the middle of a clearing. Night had fallen, and Kirara was curled up in a deep snooze near the flame.

Kagome handed Koga a cup of ramen. The wolf wrinkled his nose and gingerly sniffed the noodles. "What is _this?"_

"It's called ramen," the girl replied. "Inuyasha likes it, so I thought you might, too."

Koga sniffed the spicy noodles several more times before he cautiously lifted a bit with his chopsticks and placed it into his mouth. Kagome watched, hiding her amusement, as he chewed.

"Hey! This stuff is _good!"_

Swallowing a laugh, Kagome nibbled on an apple as her wolven friend gobbled down the noodles. She'd spent the last hour explaining to him that she was chasing Inuyasha.

"So, anyway," Koga finally said, crumpling the empty cup and tossing it away into the darkness, "Why are you looking for dog-shit? He always treated you like crap."

"Koga-kun," The miko warned. The ookami cringed under her scalding gaze as she continued. "I'm looking for him because...I'm worried about him. I don't want him to get hurt."

Koga stretched out on the grass with a sigh. "Fine then. I guess I'll have to help you. My nose is better than that cats' and yours combined, in any case."

The girl smiled at her friend, who blushed under her happy look. "Arigatou, Koga-kun."

"No problem, Kagome," The youkai mumbled, rolling over so that his back was to her.

The miko sat staring at the crackling flame. _Where are you, Inuyasha? And why did you leave?_

_How am I supposed to find you?_

-.-.-

Long after the girl had fallen asleep, a red-clad figure slunk into the small camp. The last embers of the fire were dwindling, and the deep glow they emitted gave the hanyou enough light to look the sleeping girl over and make sure that she was still in one piece.

Curving a strand of Kagome's dark hair behind her ear, Inuyasha sighed. _Kagome...why are you following me?_

"So, dog-breath, I see you've come back."

"_Eep--"_ At the wolfs' quiet voice, the inu-hanyou jumped about a foot in the air and whirled around. Koga sat idly in the light of the dying cinders, smirking at him.

Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms. "I have to make sure you haven't done anything to her, don't I?" _I didn't even know he was awake._

"I wouldn't do anything to her!" Koga snapped in a hushed voice, a deep flush rising into his cheeks.

"Keh! Like hell you wouldn't, wolf." The hanyou mumbled back. "In any case, don't tell her I was here."

"And why shouldn't I?"

Inuyasha began to turn away. "Because if you do, she'll come after me and completely ignore you. So there."

His rival's silence made him smirk as he darted away into the darkness of the forest. _Game, set and match, wolf._

-.-.-

Koga sighed and laid back down, glaring into the woods as the light of the glittering coals died away to nothing. _Baka hanyou._


	5. Heartbreak

**brigurl:**

_Cute, but short. Thanx for updating though, the scene by the fire was quite entertaining, lol. I was extremely surprised that Koga would agree to help Kagome search for Inuyasha... unless he has some sort of ulterior motive?? (srry if my writing sounds weird, I just finished my 800 word Bk rpt, and Im still all proper English-y. lol)_

**Koga:** Ulterior motive? Who, _me...?_

**Haunt:** No, no ulterior motive. How dare you question Koga! ;) But really, something _will _happen in this chapter that will change a lot...

**Melia Nerine:**

_Well, you can't there! Points to computer Go. Write. glares Now.  
And Inuyasha? Don't you think there might be a REASON why she's following you? shakes head Silly doggy. :P_

**Inuyasha:** _Reason? _What do you mean?

**Koga:** Jeez, dog-breath, you are _stupid._ Even _I_ can see it, but I don't like it.

**Zarbok:**

_Very Good.  
  
So she introduced the wolf to the wonderful world of Ramen (damn now she'll never get rid of him).  
  
I wonder were our favorite Baka Hanyou has been up to and why doesn't he want Kagome following him.  
  
To Inuyash: Kagome is right no one did ask you and you ran from her, so go get nutered or something, ya BAKA.  
  
To surmize this is a good chapter and I hope you update soon.  
  
Signed  
Zarbok_

**Inuyasha:** 'Neutered?' Whazzat?

**Kagome:** Uh, you don't wanna know, Inuyasha...

**Terrasina Dragonwagon:**

_Aww. Inuyasha's such an idiot, isn't he? Men, honestly. Don't worry, Inuyasha, I still love you But really...  
Anyway, update soon! I'm curious as to whether Koga's going to tell her Inuyasha was there or not...and of course I'm eager for more fluff. One can never have too much fluff._

**Inuyasha:** Who the hell are _you_ and why do you _love_ me?

**Kagome:** Wait...he was _here?!_

**Yumi's Twin-Kagome:**

_I LOVE IT! Do You Think You Can Use HEAVEN By DJ Sammy, Simple & Clean By Utada Hikaru, Everywhere By Michelle Hariss?, Or 10 Miles By Vanessa ? ? Please?_

**Haunt:** I'll see what I can do, but I dunno if any of those will fit the rest of the plot...

**Inuyashasonly1:**

_I really like this story! Inu and kag love, lol its so sweet! But why is Inuyasha running away. . mph well Kagome has to find him soon, and than they confess their undying love for eachtother lol smiles ok so maybe it will be a "little" more complicated than that, oh well, update soon, cant wait!_

**Inuyasha:** Undying love? Keh!

**Haunt:** Oh, it'll be way more complicated than just a confession.

**Inuyasha:**...You're going to torture me, aren't you?

**Haunt:** Yes. Prepare for your punishment for going to see Kikyo these last two years...

**Inuyasha:**..............

I got a lot of reviews!! :o Wow, thank you, everyone!

Japanese words: kakera: shards; ookami: wolf; youkai: demon; hanyou: half-demon; pyro-neko: fire cat; neko: cat; ai'shiteru: I love you

-.-.-

"Have you got his scent?" Kagome called down to the wolf. Koga ran along beneath her and Kirara, scenting the air and trying to track down the elusive hanyou.

"Yeah!" the ookami-youkai called back. "Follow me!"

Koga was considerably slower since he'd given up his kakera, but his nose was still good and those last two years of running around so much had honed the wolf's speed. Kagome nodded and the pyro-neko followed at a slight distance as her friend sped onward.

_Where is he?! Why is he running away?_

The miko had awoken to a pensive youkai. When she had asked what was wrong, Koga had just shaken his head and said that they should get moving if they were going to find the 'mutt.' She had, of course, berated him for calling Inuyasha a mutt, but had hopped on the neko and followed him anyway.

_He's so much like Inuyasha. If I didn't already know who I belonged with, I'd be happy to be your mate, Koga-kun. I'm happy that you're helping me find him. It's so much easier this way._

The girl sighed, unfocused azure orbs glaring into the trees below. _Where _are_ you?!_

-.-.-

The small group traveled for three days, following the inu-hanyou. Inuyasha continuously stayed just within their grasp and yet still out of it. Koga kept his silence; he had not yet revealed to the girl that Inuyasha visited each night to check on her.

On the third night, however...

"Where could he be?" the miko wondered, kneeling in front of the crackling flame. She stirred the ramen again, then, deciding that it was done, handed a steaming cup to Koga.

The wolf took the noodles and began to eat, all the while watching Kagome. Over the course of the search, the miko had been constantly growing more solitary and more withdrawn. The youkai understood now. Kagome loved the albino runt, whether he liked it or not. The question now was whether or not she should be informed of the hanyou's nightly visits.

Crumpling the plastic, Koga sighed and tossed the empty ramen cup into the darkness. "Kagome, I have to tell you something."

The girl looked up. "Hm?"

Sea-blue orbs flitted away for a moment, focusing upon Kirara, who lay in her kitten form near the blaze. "Inuyasha has been coming for a while now."

"_What?"_ Koga looked up as Kagome leapt to her feet. "What do you mean, _coming?"_

"I mean, coming here. Every night. To check on you."

"Since when?"

"Since we first began looking for him."

For the first time since the journey had begun, the wolf saw something like joy, like hope, like blessed happiness flicker in the deep recesses of Kagome's cerulean optics. "W-well...then...we have to find him! Or...or I'll stay awake...and make sure he doesn't leave again!"

The ookami stood now. "Kagome, I dunno if dog-shit wants to be found...y'know? Because he told me not to tell you that he was here."

Silence settled thick, foreboding, over the group. The girl's gaze settled upon the flame again, and the gleam in her eyes, that small flicker of life, seemed to die away. "I..."

Koga waited. The pyro-neko watched with interest.

It took ten long, still minutes before Kagome spoke again. When she did, her voice was hopeful, and her blazing eyes flicked back to Koga's face. "Koga-kun, I can't leave him alone. I have to find out why he's running away. I can't...I can't live without him, Koga-kun. I'm glad that you helped me, but..." The ookami felt a shock of revelation as the miko stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "This is something that I have to continue alone, okay?"

There was a rustle in the brush. Koga whirled, startled, and a flash of red and white crossed his gaze before dead silence settled over the earth again. Stars glinted and winked in the sky, giving light to the bleak expanse of black. Glancing toward the miko, he realized that she had seen it too.

Inuyasha had been watching them.

-.-.-

A coldness settled in the miko's throat. It felt as if she had been laid bare, as if her bowels had been torn from her, leaving her empty and alone. Utterly alone. The expanse of darkness above was littered with glittering stars, but the girl could see no stars within her own night. She was floudering, her heart beating irregularly, a sob rising in her throat.

Inuyasha had seen. A mere kiss on the cheek, a kiss of 'thank you,' that was all it had been; but the hanyou couldn't have realized that.

"Kirara," Kagome whispered suddenly, voice a bitter shell of the vibrancy it had once held.

The pyro-neko mewed and sprang to her feet, transforming in a burst of flame.

The miko hoisted herself onto the furry back of her transport. Looking down at the ookami, she gave a small smile. "Koga-kun..."

Koga shook his head, and Kagome glimpsed a resonance of understanding within the recesses of his bright orbs. He understood. He knew. "I know, Kagome. Go find him."

The girl nodded and Kirara took off. Airborne, Kagome's tear-dashed gaze scanned the ground below.

"We have to find him, Kirara. Faster."

The neko gave a roar of assent and flew more rapidly, tails swishing.

_Inuyasha...I didn't kiss him like _that_. I swear I didn't. It isn't like that. I don't love him. It was a kiss on the _cheek_. It was just to thank him for everything he's done._

_Please...just listen to me and let me tell you what happened. I don't want to lose you._

_Ai'shiteru, Inuyasha._


	6. Alone Again

**Zarbok:**

_This has just shaken up things a bit, well more than a bit.  
  
So the baka Hanyou was spying on Kagome and the ookami and if I know Inuyasha he is going to be jealous as hell.  
  
So the ookami finaly got it throu his thick skull that Kagome doesn't love him more than just a friend.  
  
To Inuyasha: So you do care about her and you still run...FEH!  
Mayby you should considere stopping and listening to her ya damn baka.  
  
To surmize a good update and I hope you continue writing at this level.  
  
Signed  
Zarbok_

**Inuyasha:** Why should I _listen?!_ She fucking _kissed_ him!

**Kagome:** If you_ would_ listen, maybe you'd _get_ it!

**Haunt:** But Kagome, he _never_ listens...thanks for the wonderful review, Zarbok! And just so ya know, it's gettin' worse...

**tHe-aRisTocRatiC-aSSaSSiN:**

_:'( (This was all that she wrote but FFnet doesn't like italicized smilies...go figure...)_

**Inu-tachi and Haunt:** ::Slow, collective blink::

**priestessmykala:**

_oh yes he would most definalty get mad about that!! men!! or dogs whichever and i hate your cliffys but love the rest_

**Inuyasha:** ::Turns face away with that stupid little 'unhappy' face:: I'm not mad.

**Haunt:** No, he's just crushed.

**Inuyasha:** I am _not!_

**Haunt:**........Yeah, you are. And I _hate_ that expression. And, yes, Priestess, _men_. They are very _very_ territorial and they get hurt easily. They are also _bakas._

**Kagome:**....Inuyasha?

**PisxiePam:**

_That was sad and very good way to end the chapter. Not really a cliffy but just kind of a way for you to wonder when Inuyasha is going to come around and stop hiding and tell Kagome how he feels about her. That chapter will be my all time fav. Can't wait till your next update. I will be thinking about this story for days. Bye Bye! UPDATE SOON!_

**Inuyasha: **_Come around?!_ She fucking loves that damn wolf!

**Kagome:**No, I _don't!_

**Koga:**......Inuyasha no Baka.

**Haunt:** Wow....I really _loved_ this review. Thank you, Pisxie!

**Terrasina Dragonwagon:**

_Aw...(again)...poor Kagome...thwaps Inuyasha You baka. Look what you did.  
  
Yes, well. Update soon!_

**Inuyasha: **What_ I_ did?! What **_I_** did?! _Dammit, _you bunch of _bakas_, **_I_** didn't do _anything_! And I'm fucking _sick_ of getting blamed for everything! _She _kissed _him!_ **_I have done NOTHING!!!_**

**Haunt:** Uh, guys, he's pissed off right now...

**inuyashasgirl12:**

_I love this story! Don't ever stop writing! I wanna know what Inuyasha is gonna feel!_

**Haunt:** He'll feel hurt, betrayed...yeah. That stuff. XD

**Ceridwen83:**

_I really like what you have going here so far and i cant wait to see what happens next. :)_

**Haunt:** Ahh....I believe that, in a moment, you'll wish you hadn't read this chapter. It's not exactly happy...or fluffy....

Yeee, this story is more popular than _With You_, my other story. At this rate I'll have _way_ more reviews than just 37(_With You's _final count) by the time it's over! Thanks, everyone! Love you all!

-.-.-

_I'm alone, I'm alone, I'm fucking _alone_ again..._

The hanyou could hear the steady swoosh of Kirara's paws sweeping through the air. All of his senses picked up the miko's upset. He _knew_ she was following, _knew_ she was going to try and catch him, but frankly, he didn't give a damn.

**_Maybe I'll let her see me tonight,_ the hanyou thought as he sprang through the brush. He was heading to his nightly check on the girl; but as he neared the spot where her scent emanated from, the sound of voices gave him pause.**

**Inuyasha slowed, then crept through the trees, winding silently through the leaves until he reached the edge. Remaining in the shadow, amber optics fell upon the girl and the ookami. Koinu ears strained to catch the conversation, but all he could hear was:**

"**...y'know? 'Cause he told me not to tell you that he was here."**

_**That baka ookami! He told her!**_

**The silence stretched thick. Inuyasha waited, watching the miko for her reaction. Kagome's mouth moved, but the fluffy triangles atop his head didn't catch what she said.**

**Then something happened that made his bowels tighten. The girl stepped forward--and...**

_**She kissed him...**_

**The hanyou felt as if he could hardly breathe. He sucked in a puff of air and held it, gritting his teeth and willing away the image of that kiss. Though it had only been on the cheek...it still...it still hurt. It stung. It knocked the wind out of him. It twisted the knife that had been stuck in his gut since Kikyo had died.**

_**I...I can't. I can't stay here...**_

**Uncaring as to whether or not he ever saw either of them again, the inu-hanyou turned away, casting a final dark glance toward Kagome and the wolf. _Kagome..._**

**A shake of his head, then Inuyasha bolted.**

He hadn't stopped. His feet hurt and cut on stones and twigs, his chest screamed for mercy, but fatigue didn't give the hanyou even a second of hiatus. He had to escape. He couldn't deal. The world was closing in around him; crushing him, suffocating him, killing him.

_I can't._

What Inuyasha had always been afraid of, the _only_ thing that had ever made the hanyou truly scared, was losing Kagome. Her scent held his sanity, her voice held him from toppling off the precipice of darkness that forever threatened to engulf him. And now it had. Now the fear, the eternal terror, had been realized; he had lost her.

He had lost Kagome...

_I pushed her away too much. I should have known that she'd...I _did_ know. That's why I always pushed her away. Because I knew. I knew that she could never...that _no one_ could ever..._

No one since his mother had loved him as he was, as a hanyou. And he had lost his mother when he was a mere child; he had watched her be killed. That familiar anguish crashed over him and his throat closed, blocked by a mass of sadness.

Inuyasha shook his head and swallowed, closing pained, tawny orbs. There was no way. _I knew that she couldn't. So why did I hope? Why did I keep going back? I left because I knew she couldn't love me, but she followed me. Why? Did she do it just to spite me?_ That thought shattered him, completely destroyed every piece of happiness he had ever felt. He was empty and raw; utterly vulnerable. _Kagome..._

_I can't even ask you those questions now. I can't even look at you. I...I'm sorry. If it was my fault...if it was because I kept going back to Kikyo...you're better off with Koga, anyway. The stinking asshole could protect you better, could treat you better. It doesn't matter anymore, anyway. Stay with him._

Rage. Hate. Familiar emotions, but unfamiliar when directed toward his light, his Kagome...no, _Koga's_ Kagome. The wounds inflicted so long ago were torn open, bleeding once again. _I hoped..._

Everything that the inu-hanyou had _ever_ hoped had _never_ turned out. He had just stopped hoping after the whole predicament fifty years ago. But with Kagome...

The miko had made him hope again. He felt happier than he had ever in his life with her. But that...no. Inuyasha couldn't even bear to face her. A thousand questions milled within his head, within his very soul, but none of them would be answered; none would ever even be asked. _I can't. I can't ask you anything. I can't even speak to you. It hurts..._

The girl could never understand how much it hurt him. To see...to feel it all come crashing down around him. It was....indescribable. Painful. Awful.

"Inuyasha!"

Glancing up, the hanyou scowled when he saw that Kirara had gained. Both miko and pyro-neko were on his tail and following fast.

"Stay _away_ from me!" Inuyasha snarled, not even pausing. The soles of his feet were bruised and bloody by now, and he heard the girl suck in a breath at the harshness of his words. He was sure that she was gasping also because of the thick red of his footprints upon the damp soil.

"Inuyasha, _listen--_it wasn't like that!"

"_Fuck_ you!" the hanyou snarled back.

Kirara's pawsweeps stopped and keen ears caught the soft _tmp_ of the cat's paws hitting the ground. Fury pounded hard in Inuyasha's stomach and temples as he continued to run; away from the agony, away from his life, away from her. Away from every bit of pain as pieces of his being fell away, as he returned to the emotionless, hateful shell of a man that he had been before meeting Kagome. It was ironic, he realized suddenly: the girl had healed his heart and then torn it open again.

-.-.-

The pyro-neko landed lightly upon the ground. The miko stared after the hanyou, watching with an anguished gaze as he vanished into the distance. _He...he said...he's really angry at me, isn't he?_

Kagome couldn't see for the tears. She could hardly feel the bitterness, the shock of wetness that rolled down her cheeks, dampening her transport's fur. She clenched her fists in the creamy softness, the thick lump in her throat dissolving and forcing sobs from her chest.

The miko's delicate body began to shake. She was crying, her head hanging, pain ripping through her. Never, never, never. _I'll never see him again..._

_He _hates _me. I heard that in his voice, too. He hates me, he really does._

"I...I'm so sorry, Inuyasha...how could I do this to you?" The racking cries subsided as the girl let out a hoarse apology.

"_Rurf,_" Kirara growled. It was a sound that soothed the teenager. Kagome knew that the neko was suggesting that they follow him.

"I-I know, Kirara. But...I can't talk to him yet. I'll let him cool down." The girl replied, voice quiet.

The neko growled as Kagome leapt down from her back. Her legs were jelly; she sank to her knees, closing her eyes and wiping away more tears. _I'm so sorry, Inuyasha..._


	7. I Love You

**Starflower-Gem:**

_Oh, my heart is bursting. This is so sad! I can't believe he'd ever say that to Kagome. But it is understandable, under the cercomstances, (sp) I think this is a great story. keep it up!_

**Inuyasha:** Feh...

**Haunt:** Well, he's feeling pretty bad about it now...

**inuyashasgirl12:**

_Ya know, maybe if Inuyasha wasn't such an IDIOT maybe he'd know Kagome was telling the truth. But no one could help him there._

**Inuyasha:** Whaddya mean, the _truth?_

**Kagome:** Maybe you should've listened to me.

**PisxiePam:**

_I cried when Inuyasha was runing away becasue it was so sad that he thought that he didn't desetve Kagome. KagInu FOREVER! YA! Sorry he he over excited. That was sad and heart wrenching.Can't wait till the next chapter bouncing up and down my little angel and devil agree  
devil: UPDATE NOW!  
angel: now don't be rude Satan! Please update soon.  
I agree with the little devil dude. UPDATE NOW! I can't wait till next chapter. Oh update update update update! Oh ya and it was suppose to be PixiePam but there was a typo. he he_

**Inuyasha: **Well, I _don't_ deserve her...

**Haunt, Kagome, Koga, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, the unborn Yuuki, and _even Sesshomaru_(who isn't in this story anyway): **Inuyasha no _Baka!!_

**Zarbok:**

_Very Good!  
A very good discription of our Hanyou's emotions and thoughts after seeing Kagome kiss the ookami. Good discription of Kagome's thoughts and feelings as well._

To Inuyasha: I may have mistaken your running as jealousy but you really are crushed aren't you. I still think your a baka but now I know that you aren't as big of one as I thought.

To surmize this was the most well written chapter so far in my opinion and if anyone else says otherwise.. well I do not really give a damn.

Signed  
Zarbok

P.S.  
I actually feal sorry for the baka.

**Inuyasha: **Why am I still a baka if you understand my feelings and feel sorry for me?

**Haunt, Koga, Sango, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, unborn-Yuuki, and non-character Sesshy: **_Because you won't listen to her!_

**brigurl:**

_Inuyasha, listen to her u dumbhead!! She didnt mean it THAT way! Anyways, awesome chaps, and keep up the awesome work! (I was on vacay to New Mexico, so thats y i didnt reveiw chap. 5)_

**Haunt:** Hey, welcome back! :D

**Inuyasha:** ::sigh:: I'm being yelled at again...

**Koga: **He's...so..._dense..._

Thank you for the reviews, everyone else! I appreciate it _a lot._ I'm at 45 reviews! Yay! Eight more than _With You_ got! XD Oh, and will everyone pleeeeaaase review that one? ::puppy-dog eyes:: It's really angsty, but there's a happy ending. Just so y'all know...

Anyway! Just so you all know, I describe Inuyasha's hair color as 'hoary' in this chapter. This _is_ a synonym for the word/color 'silver.' So don't think I'm calling his hair 'whorey' or anything. o.0 Also, I use 'lexis' in here too. Oh, the wonder of huge vocabulary and a thesaurus on my computer..! 'Lexis' means 'words.'

Also.

Due to the fact that I am paranoid about FFnet's rules, I am moving the lemon at the end of the story to my LJ. The link to it will be in my User Profile, under the 'webpage.'

-.-.-

Kagome was talking to Kirara, who sat patiently watching the miko as the crimson of the setting sun stretched over the lands.

"I mean, it was only supposed to thank Koga. I didn't kiss him to show _love_ or anything..."

The kasai-koneko's stern, accusing mew made Kagome sigh and stop talking, sinking into deep thought.

_Then again...I guess that Inuyasha has every right to be so angry...how could he know I was only _thanking _Koga?_

_And besides which...I've only thanked Inuyasha for his protection once or twice, and certainly never in a kiss. _

_Not to mention the fact that I've always taken Koga's side on everything...Inuyasha would always get so jealous; it's no surprise that he got so angry this time._

A rush of emotion spread from the tips of the girl's toes straight up to settle in the core of her chest. _Wait...why _did _he get so angry?_

_Does he love me, too?_

Startled by this thought, Kagome slowly set down the flask of water. It had been filled with fresh, cool liquid from a nearby stream as she and Kirara rested, and the shrill cold of it had soothed the miko's emotions and made her sobs die away and her tears melt.

Kagome shook her head harshly.

_No. He can't. He still loves Kikyo..._

But that wasn't right, either. He hadn't followed her to Hell, as he'd promised the undead miko he would. He'd chosen to stay with her, with Kagome...

_Maybe..._

The neko looked up as the girl stood suddenly. "Let's go, Kirara."

At her transport's questioning mew, Kagome smiled. "We're going to find Inuyasha."

-.-.-

_Is this what she felt like when I went to see Kikyo?_

The hanyou finally allowed himself some time to rest, settling down near a fallen tree. Rot had eaten away at the dead log, leaving it barren and dark; several typed of fungi grew on the dead wood and bugs of all kinds scuttled in and out of the cracks and bends in the soft timber. It was pointless, how life ate away at itself; and yet it was curiously like how he felt right then.

Darkness, like the countless insects, scuttled within the gashes and holes in the hanyou's heart, and the hatred shot at him for so long ate away at his very being until nothing was left but the false hope that the miko would return the love he felt for her, just as nothing was left of the wood except for a soft pulp.

He snorted. _This _must _be what it felt like. Now I know why she went home so much._

The emptiness in his chest and stomach were feelings he had grown accustomed to over the years of his life. Quite a few years they had been, too.

He was 122 years old, with the fifty years of spellbound sleep included. For a demon, that would have been hardly out of his preteen years. For him and his type, one-hundred and twenty-two was the equivalent to 18 in human years.

_It hurts._

The inu-hanyou shook his head, sighing. _It hurts more than anything I've ever felt...why do I love her so much? Why do I have to care as much as I do? Why do I feel like I'm suffocating every time I think about her?_

_Why do I want to kiss her this much?_

The familiar tingle across his lips made Inuyasha smile despite himself. He could recall that day--night? morning? evening? those were parts of it that escaped his memory--in Kaguya's castle, the familiar darkness of his demon edge taking over.

He could remember...he could remember the girl kissing him, turning him back, pulling his soul back from the mirror.

_Didn't that mean _anything_ to her?!_

Fangs ground together hard enough to cause a shocking pain in the hanyou's mouth. It was nothing compared to the hurt, the anger, the torment that erupted again in Inuyasha's very being; it was tearing him apart.

_Damn._ Bitterly wet, salty tears were rolling down his cheeks again, scouring poignant lines down the hanyou's closed countenance. _I'm crying again..._

A gentle fragrance, the familiar sweetness of summer rain mixed with lilac and cinnamon reached him suddenly and he started as a hand touched his shoulder.

Head whipping around, tawny orbs settled upon the miko, who was kneeling beside him and wiping away his tears with her other hand. Kirara, transformed into the gigantic war cat, stood nearby.

_I didn't even notice that she was there..._

"Keh." Inuyasha pulled away from her, turning his scowling face the other way. "What do _you_ want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about." The hanyou started to rise, intent on leaving again, but her hand closing around his wrist made him pause.

Looking down at the girl, he could see the blaze of determination in her cerulean optics and, without any other question, seated himself on the loam again.

"I want you to listen to me," Kagome said sternly. Inuyasha blinked at her, then snorted and pulled his wrist from her grasp, crossing his arms.

"Fine. What do you want to say?"

"I do _not_ love Koga," the miko said dourly.

The hanyou's head whipped around again, hoary tresses settling halfway over his shoulder. He studied her, searched her expression; focused every fiber of his being upon her, reading her soul. Was she lying?

No. She wasn't.

-.-.-

Kagome didn't miss the fleeting look of relief and joy in the hanyou's eyes before he let out a derisive grunt and turned away again. "Why should I care?"

"I just thought you'd want to know," the girl said. She knew that Inuyasha was happy about the factor of non-love between her and the ookami; she could see it in the way he held his shoulders, in the way his beloved ears perked.

Silence stretched between them. The miko didn't dare to speak, in case she broke the quiet of his thoughts. She knew that was what he was doing; her hanyou was thinking over what she'd said.

And trying to decide if she was to be forgiven or not.

So she waited.

After five minutes the inu-hanyou heaved a sigh and turned back toward the girl, leaning forward on his knuckles in the dog-like stance she knew so well.

"So...why _did_ you kiss him?" he asked her quietly.

_I'm forgiven,_ the miko thought with a smile before she answered, "I was just thanking him for everything he's done."

Immediately, she knew she'd said the wrong thing when Inuyasha snorted and whipped around, his back to her again. She marveled at him for not the first time as each shining strand of silver hair settled across his back again, at the way his furry koinu ears flicked, but she knew he was angry with her again.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, voice tentative; cautious.

It was a long time before Inuyasha answered her, and when he did, his voice was soft, cold, carefully set blank and emotionless, but the miko detected the twinge of hurt hidden in the resonance of his words, and felt a pang. "So...you care about him enough to...to kiss _him_ as a thank you...but _I_ don't even get a thank you in _words_?"

Taking a deep breath, Kagome reached out and touched his shoulder. "Inuyasha...it's not..."

Voice the same quiet, calculated tone, the hanyou turned his head to look at her. "It's not what?"

The girl closed her eyes a moment, searching for the right lexis to express what she wanted to tell him. "I do appreciate what you do for me...but--"

He didn't let her finish. Kagome jumped as Inuyasha sprang to his feet, glaring down at her with a ferocity that made her tremble. "_Don't you fucking get it?!_ You say that you don't love him, but--you've _always _taken his side! **_Always!_** And you know what?! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of feeling like I'm second to him or something--and I'm _sorry_ if you kept on taking his side because I kept on going to see Kikyo, but I...I can't..."

The hanyou turned away, shaking his head, and she felt the traditional rush of emotion at the broken look on his face. "Inuyasha..."

"I'm not finished! Look, I'm sorry about everything with Kikyo. Okay? I'm _sorry._ But you--you kissed Koga--how am I supposed to--" Inuyasha's voice broke and he turned back to her, ocher optics colder than she had ever seen them. "How can you say that you don't love him when you _kissed _him? And just for a _thank you?_ Hell, if he means that much to you, then go be _his_ mate!"

Kagome stood slowly, waiting until the hanyou's sides had stopped heaving with furious gasps of air. "Inuyasha, listen. I _don't_ love him. I don't know why I kissed him; I guess it felt like that was the only right way to thank him for all he's done."

The inu-hanyou's scowl told her that her excuse didn't make the cut.

Gathering up the fragmented bits of her courage, the miko sighed before stepping closer to the half-dog. "Inuyasha, listen to me, okay?" she said gently, imploring him with her gaze.

"Er...okay." The girl noticed that the 'teenage' boy looked a bit confused and maybe hopeful.

Another deep breath to steady her resolve, then Kagome, leaned forward, against the hanyou's chest. He stiffened against her as she rested her head against him, but she felt his gasp as she murmured, "I love you."

-.-.-

_She's gotta be kidding..._

"Y-you...what?" the inu-hanyou stammered, gazing downward at the girl.

Kagome looked up at him, and in the half-light he could see the shine of tears on her expression. "Ai'shiteru, Inuyasha."

The moon had risen, a supple crescent that gave little light to the forest, but being the half-inuyoukai that he was he could see dimly.

But it didn't matter what he could see now. _She loves me..._

Inuyasha felt a thrill of emotion, of happiness, of bliss, of unmistakable love. Adoration for this girl, for this fragile miko, for this...for _his Kagome _was a beautiful feeling that settled in his heart and spread slowly through his being, through his soul, through his physical body as well as his ragged spirit. "Kagome..."

Her name was a whisper, was a revolution, was an explosion of emotion across his senses; the last word he uttered before he caught her mouth with his. He held her, supported her, desired her. There were no words to describe how much he wanted to be with her, how much he loved her, how much he adored the human girl, and so he expressed himself with this one kiss. He heard her gasp, felt the subtle shift of her temperature as she pressed against him, as she held his wrists, as this miko kissed him back with all the subtle care and promise of eternity that his lips held.

Kagome whined and he responded with a soft growl, a low rumble that emanated throughout the silence of the woods.


	8. Sunrise and Discovery

Guys, I got what I _think_ is a flame today. The person's review and my response to it is at the bottom of this Author Note.

**NordicaVB**

_I don't see how you could get reported for that. It's about what you would get in a R rated movie...maybe even a little less. Interesting chapter...glad they finally talked things through...and Inuyasha finally felt what he did to Kagome so many times. Well, can't wait to see what happens the next day!_

**Haunt:** To you and everyone else that assured me: THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D It's nice to know that others think I shouldn't get in trouble...I mean, the reason I was unsure was because a lot of people with very mild lemons--and I mean _very_ mild--have their stories deleted. In any case, thanks all!

**SensesFail26x**

_Wow. That was a really cute chapter. I like how you ended it with them finally being together. I'm sick, so I decided to find a story, and I came across yours. And Inuyasha sounded like a really idiot before, but its probably what most people would do, who knows? _

Well update soon, Jewel

**Inuyasha:** How many people read what we did?

**Haunt:**...Um. Sixteen?

**Inuyasha and Kagome:** ::blush::

**KantoTheSlayer:**

_That. Was. Awesome. _

All things considered, this chapter was as intense and suggestive as a lemon, without being one at all. Emotions are such a powerful tool that they can make up for everything else.

In any case, good write.

Inuyasha: See how good things can get when you actually tell her what you feel?

Kagome: So then, he's yours. Question is, what will you do now?

-Kanto The Slayer

**Inuyasha:** ::glances at Kagome and smirks::

**Kagome:** Ummmm...live with him? I dunno...

**Rinicat:**

_I agree with the sentiments you had at the end...sniffs...put me in tears it was so pretty...believe me I won't rat you out liek what was done to me, for I did something similiar and I got booted for a bit. _

Man I am still crying...Inuyasha you dunderhead...you finally listened...sniffles...

**Haunt:** ::wags tail::

**Inuyasha:** I'm not a dunderhead!

**Yoroy:**

_That really isn't a lemon. I do agree with the athur on the subject of the lemon. I may not be trusted for my opinion yet, but when your I.Q. is 179, then talk to me about wether a story is good or mot! Great story, exelent plot and charecters placed in apropreat places. Great read, wright more or I wont back you up when you could use._

**Haunt:** Thanks for your support!

**Zarbok:**

_VERY GOOD! _

This was very well written!   
So the Hanyou and Miko finaly got together... about damn time!

To Inuyasha: Well well well, so you finaly stoped running and listened and look what it got you.   
Your no longer alone, you have a wonderful woman that in all likelyhood will stand by you throu thick and thin and loves you very deeply and to top it all off (sorry but I gotta say this) you got laid!

So I am gonna lower your baka rateing to almost none but if you hurt Kagome in any way it is gonna sky rocket. That said I wish you and Kagome a happy knight and I pity you because your going to have to put up whith Miroku's teasing and the queen bitch Kikyo trying to split you up.

To Kagome: Mayby he would've listened if you would've told him earlier...truth he wouldn't listen but what about before that, all the chances you had, you gave up before you got started ,so the blame is not all his that it took so damn long for you 2 to get together.

To surmize this was a good update and it is damn good to see that Inuyasha finaly stopped running and listened.

Signed   
Zarbok

**Kagome:** Yeah, I know.

**Inuyasha:** Er. Thanks? I think? And damn, I forgot about that lecher of a monk...Kikyo's dead, by the way...

**Haunt:** Yeah, I killed her off before the story even began ;)

**This next review is what I _think_ was a flame.**

**Inugirl450:**

_Unlike me, they had someone who loved them dearly. I did like/love this one boy, but he didn;t like me and it broke my heart badly. I wondered why when I realized that I loved him. But he didn't love me back. Now everytime I see him my heart aches severly and all we do is look at each other eyes. Just so you know my emotions change like every five to ten minutes. I'm going to kill Kagome for taking my man, Inuyasha. I love him, and he's so cute. and I love when he get's angry. And that bastard Kagome slept with him. It would have been him and me instead of her, in some alternate universe you know. How could she do that she is such a slut. Not that I have a problem with Inuyasha doing it. but with her oh hell no. She better back off my man before it cost her her life. Cause I love bloodshed. Personally I love Inuyasha and everything about him. And that fact that he is so cute/finne. And I'd like to play with those dog ears too._

**Inuyasha:** ::snarls and places a hand on Tetsusaiga::

**Kagome:** Um...why am I a _slut...?_

**Haunt:** This review is NOT appreciated, m'dear. ::scowls::

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT, EVERYONE! xD**_

-.-.-

Someone was blowing in Kagome's ear.

And she knew who it was. Hunching her shoulders and giggling, the girl mumbled, "Stop it, Inuyasha."

"Get up, wench. We've gotta get going."

Opening one eye, the miko caught sight of the hanyou's face very close to hers. "I don't wanna..."

She felt his chest move as he laughed. "Come on."

A whimper escaped the girl as Inuyasha pulled away. She curled into a ball, wrapping his haori tighter around her. "I'm cold."

"Then get up and put your clothes on."

Smiling evilly, Kagome stood and laid his haori on the ground. Catching his gaze, her smile widened as he whined. "Are you sure you want my clothes back on?"

The hanyou tore his gaze away from her and slipped on his hakama. "Get dressed and quit your teasing, wench." he replied, but his tone was huskier than normal.

Kagome giggled and dressed herself, tossing the hanyou's pyro-nezumi haori to him. There was a rustle of fabric as Inuyasha donned the haori, and she looked around at him.

"Where'd Kirara go?" the inu-hanyou asked her quizzically.

Blink. "I dunno."

"Mrew?"

Ah. There she was! The cream-colored pyro-kitten poked her head out of Kagome's overstuffed knapsack, crimson eyes blinking brilliantly in the morning air.

"How'd my bag get here?" the miko questioned, kneeling beside the monstrous yellow sack.

The kitten let out another mew and hopped down to earth, bi-tails swishing.

"You?" the hanyou asked, raisin an eyebrow at Kirara. The neko nodded.

"She must have brought it after we...you know..." A faint flush filtered over the girl's cheeks, then she smiled and hugged the pyro-neko. "Thank you, Kirara!"

The cat squirmed away and transformed in a flash of flame, looking at them expectantly.

Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha smirked and said, "She wants to take us back to the village."

The girl rose, heaving her backpack over one shoulder. "Let's go, then!"

-.-.-

Once in the air, there was silence for the first fifteen minutes of the ride. Then...

"I'm sorry." The hanyou mumbled from behind her.

Kagome glanced back at him. "Hm? For what?"

"For all that stuff with Kikyo. I shouldn't have..."

"It doesn't matter anymore." The miko smiled to reassure him. "And I'm sorry too; all this time I've been taking Koga's side...and I shouldn't have ever kissed him, on the cheek or not."

"Hm." The hanyou laid his head between her shoulderblades.

The girl smiled.

-.-.-

"Kagome!"

"Shippo!" the girl greeted, catching the kitsune as he launched himself at her.

Inuyasha hopped down from Kirara and lifted the miko down too, settling her on her feet. Kagome giggled and smiled down at Shippo.

"You're back!" The kitsune cheered, emerald optics glittering up at the girl. She nodded, then paled as the kit sniffed at her.

Shippo wrinkled his nose, sniffed again, then queried, "Kagome, why do you smell like Inuyasha?"

"Erm..."

"Don't ask questions, runt," the hanyou snapped.

_Thank you, Inuyasha..._

As if on cue, the houshi padded up, Seibai's rings jangling with each simple step. "Kagome, Inuyasha! You're back!" he greeted, smiling at them.

Kagome nodded. "Hi, Miroku. Sango-chan!"

The taijiya trotted up, wearing her normal green kimono and lugging Hiraikotsu over her shoulder as always. "Hello, Kagome-chan! You found Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, she found me. And _what are you staring at, monk?!"_ Inuyasha snarled, brandishing his claws at the houshi, who'd been gazing intently from Kagome to the hanyou the past few moments.

"Kagome, Inuyasha...why are your auras different?" Miroku asked slowly.

The miko looked at her new mate and was shocked to see that his aura was now a flaring, blazing violet: it matched hers exactly. "Um...well..." she stammered, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

Inuyasha was red enough to make his haori look white. "None of your business."

A mischievous glint came into the perverted monk's violet orbs and he smirked. "Did the two of you..?"

"Did they what?" the kitsune asked, looking confused. Chancing a glance at her female friend, Kagome saw that Sango's eyes were wide with understanding.

_We're so busted..._ "W-well..."

"It's _none of your business!"_ the inu-hanyou snarled.

"You _did!"_ the houshi exclaimed with a triumphant grin. "You two--"

"_Houshi-sama!!"_ the taijiya hissed. "Don't talk about it in front of Shippo!"

Both miko and hanyou were blushing enough to set the monk's robes aflame. And oh, how they wished they could do it. All it'd take is a little spark and the hentai houshi would be burnt to a crisp...

The kitsune still looked confused. "What did they do?"

"Nothing," Sango assured him hurriedly.

Kagome shot her friend an appreciative smile, then looked around as Kaede sauntered up to them.

"I see you're both back," the elderly miko said.

The girl nodded. "Yes, we are. Miroku's, um, bothering us..."

The old woman laughed. "I can see why."

_Can _everyone _tell what we did?_

"Erm."

"Shut up about it." Inuyasha grated.

The old miko held up a pacifying hand. "I'm not going to tease you about it, Inuyasha. However, Houshi-sama." Kaede turned on the monk. "What they do is none of your business and I would appreciate it if you did not bother them about it."

The houshi blinked. "Yes, Lady Kaede."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, and heard it echoed by the hanyou.

A sudden sense of vertigo swept over the miko and she clutched her stomach, wincing. "Oooh..."

The inu-hanyou's hand touched her shoulder and his worried voice echoed in her ears. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Kagome?"

"Kagome-sama?"

"Lady Kagome?"

"Kagome-chan?"

The voices of her friends as they clustered around her were not helping the tingling in the back of her throat. "Um...I think I'm going to..." She gagged, and all of a sudden...

_Splat._

The girl continued to hold her stomach, trying vainly to stop the churning. Miroku staggered backward, the front of his robes splattered by brown-green bile. Not that he didn't deserve to be vomited upon, but...

"Morning sickness..." Kagome mumbled, still feeling distinctly ill.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango gasped. "You must be pregnant..."

"I already knew that...your scent's been different all morning." the hanyou muttered in her ear.

The miko groaned. "Mama's going to kill me..."

"Come on, Kagome, let's get you back to the old hag's hut." The hanyou took her by the elbow and led her away. Glancing at him, she saw that Shippo was now perched on his shoulder.

"Houshi-sama, I'll help you clean off your robes." The taijiya led the dazed monk away from the scene.

Kaede followed behind the hanyou, miko, and kitsune, chuckling to herself.


	9. More Thoughts

I'm gonna take a minute here and let everybody know my standing on the morning sickness-pregnancy thing.

Demons age differently from humans. I would imagine that because the father of the coming pup is a hanyou, the pup has demon in him/her. I think that demon pregnancies become apparent immediately, so morning sickness would happen very, very soon. Also, Inuyasha has a very good nose so naturally he'd be able to scent it already.

Can't exactly explain my logic, but in any case, it has to do with the factor of the demon blood.

Thanks, everyone! Now, on to review answers...

Oh, and I KNOW I got a flame today.

**Knid:**

_First off, it's nice that you have a thesaurus, but just one word is a synonym for another doesn't mean it can used the same. Try looking up the meaning of the word 'syntax'. If you were bound and determined to work lexis in there somehow, it should have been 'Kagome searched her lexicon...'. Secondly, why do so may fic authors persist in not even bothering to research any information about pregnancy? You have access to the entire internet. It takes 5 seconds to type pregnancy into Google. Morning sickness generally occurs around 6-10 week after conception. NOT less than 24 hours later. If you don't know something, Look! It! Up!  
_

**Haunt:** You know what? Kindly REFRAIN from reading the next chapter. Or ever reviewing my stories again. This just pisses me off. If you don't agree with my earliness with the morning sickness, then ask me why I did it so soon, but DON'T make me feel stupid, okay?! This review is NOT appreciated, so please shut up and go away. Normally I wouldn't say anything to a flamer or at least I wouldn't lose my temper, but this just ticks me off.

**Inuyasha:** Well, now that you've got her pissed....::unsheaths Tetsusaiga::

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, _put that away!_

**King of the Kitana:**

_First off I'm not going 2 b offensive with this review. But there are some of the obvious things; like for example. If Kagome knew she had sex with Inuyasha she should have expected to get pregnant. That is all I have 2 say. Plz take no offense. I hope._

-King of the Kitana-

**Haunt:** No offense taken at all. _This_ is constructive criticism, and I wholly appreciate that you didn't bite my head off about what you thought was wrong or obvious. :) Thank you so much for being mature.

**Kagome:** I suppose I SHOULD have expected it...::groans::

**FluffyDogEars:**

_hehehe pregnant kagome!! inuyasha why didnt you tell her before?? i wonder what their children will look like?_

**Inuyasha:** I didn't want her to worry about it right then...even though it didn't make a fucking difference...

**Micayasha:**

_hehe you are soo evil congrats to Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-chan, though! :-D Kagome: do not listen to what Inugirl4-- (some numbers) said, you are so not a slut. Inuyasha: your baka rating has skyrocketed you got her PREGNANT! yes you guys SHOULD have a baby but ever heard of a condom? (oh wait i guess not-the Feudal Era! hehe)  
_

**Inuyasha:** I didn't mean to make her pregnant!! And what the hell's a condom?

**Kagome:** Thanks for the support. Inuyasha, I'll explain 'condom' to you someday...

**Zarbok:**

_Abit early with tha morning sickness dont ya think._

Besides that this is a good chapter and will Kagome's mother welcome the fact that she will be a grandma so soon.

So the queen bitch is dead in this fic huh,(sorry I dont know why but I hate that bitch Kikyo).

To Miroku: You tease Inuyasha and Kagome to mutch lecher and I'll shove your staff so far up your ass you'll choke on it.

To Inuyasha:Your welcome, and you are actually acting like a gentlemen to Kagome somwhat and I'll pray for you when you go to tell Kagome's mom about your and Kagome's coming bundle of joy.  
Your baka rateing is at zero for now.

To Kagome: Good as long as you kno what I mean.  
What are ya gonna name your child I wonder.

To Inugirl450:O go fuck yourself!

To surmize good update!

Signed  
Zarbok

**Haunt:** I explained my logic at the beginning of this A/N ;) I'm glad you were civil, though. Thanks! And I don't like Kikyo either. She's gonna be dead in most of my fics.

**Miroku: **Erk.

**Inuyasha: **Keh! Kagome's mom can't be _that_ bad.

**Kagome:** Oh yes, she can, Inuyasha. What'm I gonna _do_?

**Foxylilraven:**

_Raven: hello, Foxylilraven here, or raven, thats all my friends callme anyway. me and my Musues, Koto and Furyou, have some slight problem with the information within this chappie._

Koto:rave, you do realize you're sounding like a robot, or somthing like that right.

Raven:ignoring fellow Volcano Kitsune one of the frequent misconseptions(did i spell that right?) is that kirara is NOT fire-cat, or "pyro-neko" as you say, she is a nekomata- mountian cat demon with two tails.

Furyou:how many authers have we said that to?

Raven: and when you said Kirara" bi-tails i thought you had said her "fire-tails" cause Bi means fire in japanese, thus shippou's attack Kitsune-bi, fox-fire.

Koto: over all it was a good story...

Furyou:... though the ending to chapter 8 was kinda corny

Raven: why dont you 2 go bother DV for the chappie on Time and Again, or "Fight for thy Heart"?

Koto: c'mon Rogue

Furyou:dont call me that; you know i have the english translation of my name  


**Haunt, Inuyasha, and all of the other characters:**.....Um, thanks?

**brigurl:**

_Yay, babies! Lol, and yay that Kagome and Inuyasha FINALLY got together. And the part where Kagome threw up on Miroku was hysterical!!Heh heh,awesome chappie, plz update soon!_

**Haunt:** XD Also, you reviewed my first Chap. 9 asking me what the title of the next fic will be....haven't, um, decided yet o.o

**NordicaVB:**

_Ha, that's what Miroku gets for teasing people about things that are non of his business. Loved that part. Surprised Kagome is already pregnant...but should make things interesting. I wonder how Kagome's mom will take it. Hmm...well, good chapter. Will be waiting for more!  
_

**Haunt:** My logic is twisted, ne? ;)

**Rinicat:**

_Sounded like a flame of sorts to me...scratches her head in confusion. That one threw me for a loop to...Inuyasha, said flamer is not worth your sword. I'ds just do the blades thingy...and I agree with you, Kagome is not a slut! Defends the miko..._

Um...but Inuyasha...now is the time to be afraid...for now you have to have that talk with her mother...in our time...they tend to frown on early pregancies  


**Haunt:** And I got another flame today, too, from that Knid person...sheesh, people really don't seem to like this story, eh? By the way, I really appreciated your review...thank you.

And...::Laughs:: ere's the update, my dear, I had to redo the chapter a bit. Just replace the /1/ in the URL with /9/.

**Inuyasha:** What can she do to me?

::Sigh:: Flames are definitely discouraging...Just so you all know, my fiction status is in my bio. At the end of the chapter there is a preview to my next fiction.

-.-.-

The two sat near the well, stalling in the darkness of the night before they had to hop through the time slip and face Akina Higurashi.

Glancing over at her mate, Kagome sighed at the closed look on his face. For some reason, ever since she'd suggested that they visit her mother and inform her that she would be a grandmother, Inuyasha had just closed up.

_He's so frustrating..._

"Inuyasha?" the girl asked tentatively.

The hanyou blinked, seeming to come out of a daze, then looked at her. "What?"

"Why are you so quiet?"

Amber optics flared with an indignant light and he uttered a low 'keh,' looking away. "No reason..."

"Look at me, baka!"

"I'm _not_ a baka!"

"You are! _Look_ at me already!"

He did, and Kagome uttered a low gasp and the haunted look in the tawny, cat-slitted orbs that gleamed at her through the darkness. "Inuyasha..? What's the matter?"

The hanyou shifted, averting his gaze again. She had never seen him like this. "Well, I've been thinking..."

"Are you scared of my mother?" she asked suddenly.

The inu-hanyou sputtered. "_No! Hell, no! _I was just thinking of what'll happen...when you get older."

"Older?"

"Yeah...you humans don't live as long as demons. I'll live...to be at least 500 years old, but you..."

Azure optics flickered and widened in realization. "Oh...oh, Inuyasha...I'll die..."

"Before I do. And before our pup does."

Tense silence, stretched thin by the terrible weight of this new knowledge, settled in a great chasm between them. Kagome stared at the ground, swallowing the cry that rose inside her.

Then there was a peace.

"Inuyasha," the miko began, looking back at her mate, "As long as I have the rest of my life with you...that's enough for me. And you'll be able to take care of our ba..._pup_ just fine."

The silence settled in think for a moment, before Inuyasha looked back at the girl. "You'll wait for me, won't you?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes. I'll wait for you."

He nodded and rose slowly, lifting the girl into his arms and leaping through the time slip with her. "Good, wench."

-.-.-

Here's your preview.

-.-.-

"_Damn you...make your choice, half-breed!" Airo snarled as she swung her hand. Blue light emitted from her outstretched claws, smashing into the cliffside. A crack spread through the earth, blocking off the mikos from the rest of the humans, demons and the hanyou._

_Kagome emitted a soft gasp and staggered. Kikyo's eyes widened slightly but she kept her balance._

_The hanyou gasped and leapt forward, grabbing a miko's wrist and pulling her away from the cliffside as it crumbled. The rocks fell away, and the remaining woman stumbled._

"_No!" Inuyasha shouted._

_Had he made the right decision? _Have I saved the right person?

_The girl in his arms was unconscious._

_Gray orbs turned to him, a sorrowful smile playing about the lips of the other miko as she slipped over the cliff's edge into the glowing, gaping chasm of Hell. The happiness in the ashen depths, the silent 'thank you' that died upon her lips as she fell, soothed the inu-hanyou's anxiety and made him nod once._

"_Goodbye, Inuyasha..." the woman said, as she slipped out of sight._

_There was a long silence, a shock among the group that lapsed through several minutes._

"_Goodbye, Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered._

_The young woman in his arms stirred. Amber orbs turned to Kagome as her eyelids parted. She blinked once, then looked up at him._

"_Inuyasha..?"_

_The hanyou opened his mouth to reply, when mocking laughter reached his ears. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he turned to glare at the youkai woman._

"_You are a fool. Kikyo will remain alone in the pit of Hell."_

_The girl's eyes widened and she sat up a bit more. "Kikyo?"_

_The inu-hanyou ground his fangs together, his words directed at the laughing inu-youkai. "Shaddup, bitch!"_

_He met Kagome's questioning gaze as she whispered, "You chose me? You saved me instead of Kikyo?"_

_His reply was a frustrated growl as he laid the girl back down and stood. "Hell yes! Why shouldn't I?"_

_But she didn't answer before a new shape stepped from the cover of the forest. Standing tall, noble, stoic, Mokomoko-sama swaying gently in the feeble breeze, the tai-youkai's pensive amber optics turned first from his brother, over the others in the group, and then settled upon Airo._

"_Haha-ue." He greeted, voice deadpan._

_The tai-youkai female smirked, looking at her son. Her emerald eyes were blazing, and Inuyasha could tell that she was seeing the Inu no Taisho within the other inu-youkai. "Hello, son. What do you want here?"_

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, the faintest flicker of hatred lingering within the glowing amber. "I merely wanted to see if the rumors were true--that someone was trying to kill Inuyasha because he was the son of my father and a human. And I can see now...that they are."_

_A smirk crossed the lady inu's face. "Yes. I am going to destroy him. He is the useless spawn of a foul creature, a human that tainted my mate and stole him from me. That weakened him and caused his death!"_

_What shocked the hanyou was how the female's voice escalated into an enraged cry. Had she _loved_ his father?_

"_Hmph." Sesshomaru turned to leave. "I will not stop you."_

_The kitsune, houshi, and taijiya simply stared as the inu-tai-youkai began to walk away._

"_Wait, Sesshomaru!" The miko stood and ran forward, skidding to a stop before the demon._

"_You baka, get away from him!" Inuyasha shouted, starting forward._

_Sesshomaru halted, gaze narrowing at the girl before him. "Out of my way, human."_

"_Maybe you can help us!" Kagome said as Inuyasha stopped beside her._

"_How can he help you?" Airo asked, laughing harshly. "He has become as weak as his father."_

_The tai-youkai ignored his mother's comment. "Why would I help you?"_

"_Because it may bring your father back."_

_There was a pause._

"_Tell me what I can do, miko," Sesshomaru finally said._

_The hanyou stared, shocked, at the girl as she said, "Use Tenseiga to revive the Inu no Taisho."_

"_You are far too brave, Kagome," Miroku murmured. Taijiya and kitsune bobbed their heads in agreement._

_Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed further. Both Inuyasha and Airo watched in stupefied amazement as the sword at the tai-youkai's hip pulsated once, as if stating its approval of the idea._

"_And just how can I do that?" the demon asked finally._

-.-.-

That fic'll be up soon, as will the next chapter to this!


	10. Mama

**Shinobi-chan:**

_This is such a wonderful story. Once I started reading it, I couldn't stop. _

You have a certain talent in your writing. I've read all three of your stories and every single one of them I cried. And that doesn't happen to me that often.

Great job on your stories. Do not let any of the flames get to you. I will continue reading your stories and will be adding you to my favorites

**Haunt:** Bwaha!! Thank you!! :D

**Muse and Mage:** Oh, goody, now you've made her kick us back into action...grawr...

**Haunt:** Shaddup and thank the nice person, muses.

**Muse: **::grumble:: Thanks...

**Mage:** I'm sorry, I have to work on the angst...

**Haunt:** ::sigh:: They're always like this, don't worry about it :) Thank you!

**ryoga-chan's heart:**

_I must say that I love this story. It is just fing awesome. what some of the other reviewers might not have thought about is that Inuyasha is a hanyou. Demon seed may develope faster hence symptoms from the very begining of pregnancy. So there. Keep up the good work!!_

**Haunt:** Exactly! You've hit the nail on the head, friend. Hands over a cookie That explains my logic a bit better, ne?

**Draechaeli:**

_That was good although in the last chapter I found it odd that Inu-Yasha didn't tell her straight out she was pregnant. _

Na

**Inuyasha:** She would've gone nuts over it...

**Zarbok:**

_Thank you for explaining that, I kinda thought that was what you were going for with the morning sickness but I was not positive and why was knid such an ass about it?(I hate flamers with a passion) I believe if you think an author made a mistake or you do not understand what they are getting at in thier stories you should point it out or ask why, not chew thier ass out.   
You do not need to thank me for being civil, I just think you should always be civil in your reviews. I would like to apoligize for my language it's just how I am and if you want me to watch what my mouth in my reviews just say so. _

It was a good update and the preview you provided makes me think that fic will be pretty damn good.   
It took care of some questions I was going ask in this review about the lifespan of our couple.

To Inuyasha:Dont listen to Kagome draw Tetsusaiga and shove it up Knid's ass sideways!   
Dont worry about Kagome's lifespan, when she passes on she may not be with you in body but she will be in spirit. Your no longer a baka in my eye (offers to shake his hand) but that may change so do not fuck up.

To Miroku: You better erk, and give me your staff lecher it has a date with knid's ass. So you got puked on heh you diserved it lecher

To Kagome:Let Inuyasha draw his sword!   
Those were some good words you said to Inuyasha about you two's lifespan differences. What are ya gonna name your baby or babies (hell whith Inuyasha being a Hanyou you could have 2 or 3).

To Knid:Run bastard.

To surmize good update and good preview of your upcoming fic.

Signed   
Zarbok

**Haunt:** Thankee, friend, and I don't mind your language...I get enough dirty words with this guy ::points at Inuyasha:: hanging around my muses.

**Inuyasha:** Hm. Good point. Now, then...::proceeds to stalk toward Knid:: Kehehe...

**Miroku:** This is against my religion, but...if I don't Haunt may kill me off...::hands over Seibai::

**Kagome:** Er...names? I don't have time to think about that...Mama's gonna kill me...

**Rinicat:**

_Yippe...cries tears of joy...I can read it now...pounces on Haunt and gives oodles of hugs...I so happy...thank youthank youthank you...throws Kagome a bottle of Iron pills... _

For the pregnancy...have to keep the red blood cells up...taking care of two...or is it three...just how many are you having? Looks to Inuyasha slightly you sniff that out?

Oh and Inuyasha...what can Kagome's Mom do to you? Um...you know how much you absolutely hate Kagome's tests? Now throw in Doctor's visits on top of that...means no more shard hunting...she whispers very softly as she hides behind Kagome and Haunt in fear...

**Kagome:** Ehe. Inuyasha..?

**Inuyasha:** I know she's pregnant. I can't tell how _many_ there are. And the Shikon Jewel's gone...Kagome QUIT school...but DOCTOR'S visits? Hell no!

And thanks for the nice comments on my next story! It will be called _The Choice._

And just so you all know...you're the reasons that I continue. Thank you, everyone! Without you TOM would probably be gone...Muse and Mage aren't liking it very much.

_-.-.-_

"You're _what?!"_ Akina Higurashi exclaimed, gaping at the two sheepish forms from across the table.

The hanyou winced at the woman's tone. "Kagome's pregnant--didn't you hear her?" he grumbled.

Kagome's mother shot him a scathing look. "I heard her just fine! And Kagome, who is the father?!"

Inuyasha glanced at the girl beside him, who blushed an even deeper crimson and shifted in her chair. "Inuyasha is, Mama..."

"What? How could you do that to her?" Mrs. Higurashi rounded upon him now.

The inu-hanyou stiffened. "Do what?! I didn't know she'd get--"

"Why did you two have _that_ in the first place? Why didn't you _expect_ this to happen?"

"I...er..." Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut with a short _click_ and averted his gaze. Why _hadn't_ he expected this?

"Mama, we'll be fine." Kagome said, voice timid and smaller than he'd ever heard it.

"And how will you live? Does Inuyasha have any money?"

"Well, no..." the hanyou mumbled.

The girl squeezed his hand beneath the table. "Mama, we'll be living in the feudal era. We'll have Sango and Miroku to help us."

"Maybe so, but you're _only_ seventeen! What about school?"

"I......dropped out, Mama-san."

"_Dropping out?!_ Kagome, you can't!"

"Mama, Inuyasha will take care of me."

"And how will he do that? Kagome, you're far too young."

"Mama, please." The miko said stubbornly, but her mother interrupted her.

"No, Kagome. No. I won't make you have an abortion, but you simply can't be married and a mother at this age. You will have to give the baby up once it is born, to someone who is old enough to take care of it--"

"_No!"_

Inuyasha was on his feet, one hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He shook with barely contained rage, amber optics gleaming bright gold with hatred and a fury that no one had ever seen.

"_You are not taking my pup away from Kagome!"_ the hanyou snarled, baring gleaming fangs at the woman who stared at him. "You are _not_ taking Kagome or her pup away from me. I'll _kill you."_

He meant it.

The crackling energy of tension in the room was palpable. If he'd wanted, the hanyou could have sucked the hatred out of the air and used it for an extremely powerful Kongousouha attack.

And he would. In a fucking heartbeat.

If this woman made any move to harm Kagome--_his_ Kagome--or the pup that had begun to form in his mate's womb, he would kill her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly, standing and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I think she understands."

Indeed, Mrs. Higurashi had leaned back and was currently rubbing her temples. Inuyasha slowly sat, but kept his hand on the fangblade...just in case.

Kagome settled back down beside him.

There was a moment of silence, then the woman looked up at them. "How long?"

"Huh?" The miko blinked.

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"About two days."

"Oh my...well then. We have lots of work to do, don't we?"

The hanyou and girl exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper. I won't make you give up the baby, kagome. And Inuyasha, as long as you are good to my daughter you both have my blessing and permission to be...a couple." Mrs. Higurashi offered a smile.

Koinu ears flicked, then the hanyou nodded once.

"Now, we'll have to find a doctor--"

"No doctors." Inuyasha growled.

"But you have to--"

"_No doctors. _She's having the pup in my time."

Kagome's mother opened her mouth to argue, then sighed and shook her head. "Okay, okay. You win. back and visit once a month, okay? And right after the baby's born, too."

"Keh. Fine. Is that all?" The hanyou began to rise, helping his mate up too.

Mrs. Higurashi stood. "I suppose, unless you two want a snack or something."

Inuyasha noticed a greenish tinge come over the miko's face and she shook her head abruptly. "Um, no, Mama..."

"Don't you want to take some ramen back for Inuyasha?"

Fluffy ears perked again. "Ramen?"

Kagome groaned, closed her eyes, then composed herself and nodded slightly. "I guess so..."

"And pocky for Shippo, I bought some for him." The girl's mother disappeared into the kitchen.

"Are you feeling alright, wench?" the hanyou asked gruffly, glancing at his mate.

The girl was clutching her stomach, looking distinctly ill. "N-no..."

When he raised his eyebrows, she mumbled, "The mention of food makes me want to hurl..."

"Not on me."

"Baka."

The dog-eared boy rolled his eyes and picked up her yellow bag as Akina tramped back into the room. In the older woman's arms were several cups of ramen noodles and three boxes of milk chocolate pocky.

She dumped the food into the sack and closed it, then smiled at both of them. "Again, I apologize for overreacting."

"Feh." Shouldering the yellow monstrosity, the hanyou slung the girl over his shoulder and stomped out of the shrine and into the wellhouse.

Setting Kagome down on unsteady feet, he glowered at her. "Get ready, wench. We're going through."

"Inuyasha..." the girl whimpered, clutching her stomach. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Well, at least wait until we get through, girl!" the inu-hanyou retorted, hooking an arm around her waist and leaping through.

The warm light of the time slip engulfed them both, transporting them backward to a darker, yet more familiar place in history.

Touching down on the soft earth of the well, the hanyou sprang to level ground and set his mate down.

Kagome groaned and doubled over, retching. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and rubbed the girl's back as she gagged twice, then finally released whatever was in her stomach. The greenish-brown goop settled on the grass, emitting a foul stench that made his nose tingle uncomfortably.

"Done?"

"You are _so_ unsympathetic," the girl whined, straightening up. "Ugh, is there any water near here?"

Emitting a heavy sigh, the hanyou scooped her up again and bolted off in the direction of the nearest river.

-.-.-

Kagome knelt on the streambank, cupping water in her hands and sipping it. She swished it around in her mouth, ridding herself of the foul taste of bile, then spat it back out into the river.

"You're gonna kill the fish," her hanyou grumbled, sitting down behind her.

"Baka." the girl mumbled, glaring at him over her shoulder.

Inuyasha shrugged, feigning innocence. "Wench."

"Oh yeah? Well you're...still a baka." The miko wrinkled her nose, turning to face him, then giggled as he leaned forward and kissed her.

There was a moment of adoring quiet as their lips touched, then Inuyasha pulled back, turning his face away from her and spitting. "Your lips taste like puke."

Kagome giggled again. "Do they? They should, seeing as I just got sick."

"Keh. I can fucking tell."

The girl smiled, then sighed and leaned against his chest as he tugged her forward into his lap.


	11. Koga and Ayame

**NekoKagome:**

_jezz Inuyasha where you trying to kill Kagome's mom! but i guess u have to but not really!! and Kagome try to calm Inuyasha down!_

**Haunt:** One-hundredth reviewer!!

**Inuyasha:** Keh! I would've killed her...she's not going to TOUCH Kagome...ever...

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, she's my _mother!_

**ryoga-chan's heart:**

_Yay! My review was posted! (Does a little happy dance) Thanks for the cookie! Too much sugar! (Can't stop doing happy dance) Great chaper! Keep it up! Hey Inuyasha, great way to stick up for Kagome! Woo hoo, keeping the family together! (Happy dance slows down) Finally, the sugar is wearing off. Anyway, keep up the good work. Love your stuff.  
_

**Inuyasha:** At least somebody approves...

**Roki:**

_Hello!! I really like the story! Can't wait to the next chapter!! Umm, I have a question for Inuyasha, and umm... Sesshoumaru...  
First off; Inuyasha why are you ill tempered??  
Anway my best friend wanted to ask something to Sesshy to. And she has some kind of statement too:  
"Some fic's here on contains Kag/Ses pairing, what do you think of it? And, I think that if you and Naraku fought, you would surely win!!"_

**Inuyasha:**................

**Sesshomaru:** This Sesshomaru will have nothing to do with filthy humans.

**Haunt:** I hate _hate HATE_ Sess/Kag pairings. o.0

**brigurl:**

_Awesome chappie, keep em coming! I didn't expect Kagome's mom to react like that, but u sure put her in her place, Inuyasha! The puking part was a lil gross cuz Im eating dinner right now, but I'll get over it:)_

**Mama:** Yes, well...my son-in-law _was_ going to kill me...he must really love you, Kagome.

**Moon Baby2:**

_How long will she be pregnant? It was a real good story. I love it. I can't wait till you update. Inuyasha: Treat Kagome with alittle more respect. She is having your pup. I don't think she likes being called "wench" all the time. I know if I was pregnant I wouldn't want my mate to call me names.  
Kagome: Don't worry the morining sickness should pass real, real soon. Take care of yourself. Don't want anything to happen to your pup. Eat some saltins, they will setlle your stomach. And if Inuyasha keeps making calling a wencht you should make him sit. And for the record, if you were a slut he wouldn't have been your first.  
Good luck you guys, keep that baby safe.  
_

**Inuyasha:** Keh.

**Kagome:** Good. And actually...I think I will say 'it' next time...hehehe...

**Haunt:** Eight months :)

**Draechaeli:**

_Is a death threat to the Mother-in-Law legal? And what was Kagome's Mom thinking? putting a child who most likely'll have dog ears!_

Na

**Inuyasha:** In my world it's legal...

**Haunt: **Your world is twisted.

**Rinicat:**

_Ep...sorry about that Inuyasha, I forgot...I was just hearing the story about you and Kagome against Menomaru/Hyouga...you know the really big moth demon from the Tree of Ages? Then you were still looking..._

But anyhow...stays behind Kagome and Haunt for safety reasons...I do give you much credit...you put your foot down concerning the matter...

Anyway Kagome...you should have free reign to S I T him anytime you please...and you can um blame it on the hormones...that's it blame it on the hormones...how's the iron pills working anyhow?  


**Kagome:** I'm liking this 'hormone' thing :) ...and Inuyasha won't let me eat the pills...

**Inuyasha:** For all I know they could be poison...

**Zarbok:**

_So the long feared meeting with Kagome's mom has come and gone and Inuyasha actually made it out with all his limbs (lucky bastard)._

I must say this was a good chapter and the reaction of the soon to be granne was just about right but she seemed to give up to easy but when you have a angry Hanyou threatening to kill you if you do not give in tends to change soemones mind very fast.

To Miroku:Thanks lecher and you might want Kagome to bring some modern day cleaners from her time, run knid you bastard run!

To Inuyasha:So you'll kill your mates mom to protect your pup huh, heh, I knew you had it in you. Your still not a baka so keep it up and be sure to clean Tetsusaiga after you tear it out of knid's ass.

To Kagome: Your still breathing.  
So what are you two going to do know that your mother has given in and your going to be living in Inuyasha's time, going to build a house, going to live on the road, gonna live with the hag?

To surmize this was a good update and I was glad you updated so fast it was a really a welcome surprise.

Signed  
Zarbok  


**Haunt:** Hmm, she did give up a bit easily...but with Tetsusaiga about to be shoved up your ass...

**Inuyasha:** Yeah, actually, I will.

**Kagome:** You scare me sometimes, Inuyasha...don't kill Mama...

**Inuyasha:**...........

-.-.-

Kagome stepped out of their hut into the crisp fall air, taking a deep breath.

"Wench, you're gonna fall over."

The miko shot her mate an annoyed glance as he came up beside her. "I am not!"

"Yeah, y'are. You're clumsy." As if to give his point more of a foundation, Inuyasha poked her protruding belly.

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you are. You're five months pregnant, baka."

The murderous anger that boiled in her gut made her turn slowly toward the hanyou. Clenching her fists, the girl grated out, "_O-su-wa-ri."_

BLAM. "Dammit, girl..."

"I am _NOT_ a baka, Inuyasha. And I am not a _wench_. I am your _mate_. My name is **_Kagome_**. Get that through your head!" the miko shouted.

The hanyou flattened his ears and averted his gaze, slowly standing. "Alright, alright."

The girl gave a short nod. The past five months had been murder on her body and her emotions, which made her prone to bouts of anger or sadness or even giddiness for no apparent reason. The slightest thing could set her off and caused a crater beneath the hanyou's face and body.

Three months ago, the villagers had helped hanyou and miko build a home. It was an extravagant house with two stories, and held a very large living room with a firepit. There were also two other rooms, one with a futon mat and a window on the far wall. This room was their bedroom. The last room was for storage and was located beneath the house.

The 'hut' was located a few yards outside of the village, surrounded by Inuyasha's Forest. Originally, Kagome had wanted their home to be built near Goshinboku, but the sprawling roots of the tree and the well itself left very little space in the clearing for a home of the magnitude that Inuyasha had planned.

In any case, demons had stayed away from the area after learning that the hanyou had mated and was expecting a pup. All creatures knew that a dog demon--hanyou or not--with a pregnant mate is even more deadly that a dog demon without.

-.-.-

The hanyou walked beside his mate, one hand on his shoulder to steady her in case she lost her balance. The girl'd been doing that a lot lately, what with her engorged abdomen.

Suddenly the dog-eared boy stopped dead, a stench he hated wafting to him across the wind and makign rage toil inside his chest. "Fuck."

"Hm?" The miko looked at him, stopping too. "What is it?"

"Koga." he ground out.

As if on cue, the wolf demon trotted up to them, an utterly stupid grin on his face. "Hey, Kagome!"

"Koga-kun!" the girl greeted, and tried to move forward to meet him when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, uttering a low growl.

"Get lost, wolf," the hanyou ground out, stepping in front of his mate.

But the ookami was too quick. Zipping around Inuyasha, he smirked and patted the girl's stomach. "Ah, so he finally fucked you, eh? Gotcha pregnant, too, I see."

Kagome let out an embarrassed squeak and crimson humiliation rose in her cheeks. The hanyou blushed too, but growled and shoved the youkai away from the girl. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Koga-kun, are you torturing these two?"

An altogether different light, an adoring light, came into the wolf's seablue orbs as he looked around at the other wolfess. "Ayame?"

The wolfess offered Kagome and the pregnant girl's mate an apologetic smile, emerald optics twinkling with almost amusement. "Hello, you two. You'll have to forgive him."

"Keh! I'm not forgiving that bastard--"

"Inuyasha, osuwari."

BLAM.

"_Dammit, Kagome!!"_

The white-furred ookami-youkai laughed a bit. Koga smirked. "I love it when she does that to you, dog-shit."

"Koga!" Ayame scolded suddenly, all traces of laughter gone and eyes like jadestones as she whapped the wolf over the head. "Don't call him that!"

The hanyou chuckled as he rose from the earth.

"Wait a minute..." Azure orbs lit with understanding and Kagome looked between the two in shock. "Are you..._mates?"_

"Yep!" the wolf replied proudly.

"Feh. So why'd you come here, fleabag?" the inu-hanyou spat.

"To tell Kagome something, mutt!" Koga retorted, then clasped the girl's hands in his as he had always done before.

"Eep?" Kagome squeaked. Ayame sighed and shook her head.

Inuyasha's hand flew to Tetsusaiga's hilt, an enraged glint in his amber orbs. "You fucking..."

"Kagome, I will miss you. I loved you with all my heart, but I am afraid that someone else has stolen my soul." Here he paused, flashing the wolfess a tender smile. "If the half-breed over here lets you get hurt, I'll gut him for ya. If you ever need me, just call."

With a bark of laughter, the ookami leapt backward out of the way of Tetsusaiga, grabbed Ayame, and bolted off. "See ya, dog-breath! Take care of Kagome!"

"Why youuuu..." Inuyasha ground his fangs, tightening his grip on the fangblade's hilt. "I oughta...."

"Osuwari."

"GAH!" BAM. "STOP DOING THAT!!"

The miko snorted and walked off, continuing toward the village. Inuyasha hopped up and scampered after her.

-.-.-

Yep. Pretty short. Writer's block again; expect the next chapter to take a bit.


	12. Birth

_**selphie29:**_

_Me- Wow! I think you are doing a great job on the story. Although it would make Sesshy and I really happy if you put him in there! _

Sesshoumaru- Poofs Devin what on are you talking about? Why would I want to be in this story?

Me- Hey Sh! You're not supposed to use my real name. Pokes him

Sesshoumaru- and why are you reading an InuYasha love story?

Me- Well. . . .it's cute looks up at him

Sesshoumaru- fine just don't read to much shit Poofs

Me- sigh Well maybe Sesshy doesn't want to be in your story, but I'd like it if you put him in smiles

Koga- runs into the room What ya up to Devin?

Me- Oh nothing! Covers up the computer screen but keep up the good work! Thanks bye! Waves

Koga- no really what are you up to. . . . .

**Haunt:** Tehehe. XD Thanks!

**Orion Kohaishu:**

_After reading all the offensive reviews you got, I decided to add one of my own: _

BITCH!! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU HAD TWO NEW STORIES?? I'M A FREAKEN DUMB BLONDE, I CAN'T FIND THEM ON MY OWN!! Here I was, all alone, crying, STARVED for good Inuyasha fanfics, and you were witholding this amazing piece! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!! Breaks down crying I thought what we had was real! But then I find you hiding these from me. It's over. AND I'M KEEPING THE FLUFF!! Huggles Sesshy's fluff protectively

Naah, I'm just teasing. . Which you knew. I love the story though!! LOVE! It's great and well written. I tell ya though, when Kagome admitted that she loved Inuyasha, I squealed happily. XD So yeah, I'm gonna go read your other new fic. Much luv and keep writing!

Orion (Who is crazy, yesh.)

PS: I may love you again, but I'm STILL keeping the fluff. .

**Haunt:** How could I tell you if you never updated WWCHB or ATSSOY? XD

**Kagome:** I made you squeal?

**Inuyasha: **Is this creature even _human_?

**Marsha a.k.a. Inuyasha:**

_pretty cool chappie can't wait 4 da rest_

**Haunt:** Thank you!

**shampoo:**

_nihao! shampoo starting read your story and is already very addicted much many more than few shampoo seen! ok enuff wit the shampoo act from ranma...but this story ROX! I LUV IT!im already addicted to it  
ja ne!  
_

**Haunt:** EEEEE Ranma! Bwaha. Anyway, you reviewed eleven times and I loved every one of them. Thanks!

**Terrasina Dragonwagon:**

_Oh it works now yay! _

Hehehe. Inuyasha keeps gettin' osuwari-ed. I'm just glad Kouga was in this chapter. I like Kouga. Don't worry, Inuyasha, I like you more. patpats the inuhanyou

**Koga:** Hah! I have _fans, _ass!

**Inuyasha:**......::growls::

**InuLvr4eva:**

_good story, and very funny. Sometimes when Inu Yasha says annoying things about Kagome being morning sick she just says baka, but if i was her, i would just tell him to shut up and smack him... lol  
_

**Kagome:** Maybe I _should_ smack him...hmmm...

**Zarbok:**

_So the ookami has taken a mate. _

Writer's block sucks ass, I have long been retired from writing and all my fics were lost in some kind of hiccup in the fanfic server, but I kno how it is.

To Inuyasha:Kill the ookami, kill the ookami,KILL THE FUCKING OOKAMI!  
If I was you I would turn him into a ookami skin rug. I'll do you one better you kill him and I'll skin, stretch, tan, and sew his hide into a nice rug(sharpens knife). I am not going to raise your baka rateing for just tring to defend your mate.

To Kagome:I have noticed something, you always take the damn ookami's side over Inuyasha, think about it, YOUR FUCKING MATES, even after the ookami makes vulger comments about you and Inuyasha, you still sit Inuyasha for trying to defend his and your dignity. I do not kno what is going throu your head, I kno it has got something to do with your "ahem" condition(snicker) but I have a feeling you would've done the same fucking thing if you didn't have a bundle of joy on the way, I must repeat myself your mates! I think you need to start seeing it from your mate's point of view, he sees someone both insulting and touching his love without her permission and tries to stop it.

To surmize this was a nice update and I hope you get over your writer's block.

Signed  
Zarbok

**Inuyasha:** At least _SOMEONE_ understands...

**Kagome:**.....meep.

**Haunt:** The servers burped on your fics, eh? Meow. My muses don't like this story anymore.

**Moon Baby2:**

_giggles  
Kagoma: Wait to go girl. Your "mood swings" are wonderful. I'm glad to see that Koga got over you. Don't worry about Inuyasha being so over protective about you. He just loves you very much and wants to keep you safe.  
Inuyasha: Serves you right. You deserved all thoses sits. You can't keep treating Kagoma like that. Plus, you must also realize that her heart is yours and Koga never has and never will mean anyhting to her. You should also tell her you love her once and a while. She is having your pup. That has got to mean something to you.  
Haunt: Short and sweet. That is wonderful. You gave Koga closerure so he can leave Kagoma alone. He is a butt anyway.  
_

**Kagome:** Hm. True.

**Inuyasha:** Of course it fucking means something to me. I just don't want that damn wolf touching her.

**Haunt:** Yep, tied that tube up. Now he has no reason to come back.

**Roki:**

_Okey Inuyasha, now your SURELY going to get it!  
Alright, I had some patience with you in the last chappie, you called Kagome wench and stuff. I thought, that's just who you are. BUT NOW I'M SO FCKING ANGRY WITH YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT MUST BE FOR KAGOME TO CARRY YOUR PUP!!? MOOD SWINGS, MORNING SICKNESS, STOMACH HURT ETC.  
AND YOU STILL CALL HER WENCH! DAMN BAKA! _

Okay timeout... takes deep breaths  
I really hope that you get rid of that writers block Haunt! And I agree, I don't like Sess/Kag fic's either. Because that is so totally OOC and,... Gross...

Well hope you update soon! And Inuyasha, If I could use the 'S'/'O' word right now, well let's just say YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!  
/Roki

**Inuyasha:** Erp.

**Haunt:** Eeeexactly. Sess/Kag is bad. Secchan hates humans, thankyewvurrymuch.

**Milly-Chan:**

_I read chapters 1-11 in like...2 hours. Very nice!  
Inuyasha: so protective.. if Kougas got Ayame now, why would you suspect hed still do something to Kagome.  
I always enjoy Inuyasha getting 'sat'  
_

**Inuyasha:** Habit, I guess.

**SilverShadowKitsune:**

_This is good. Sorry is this doesn't seem like a good review, but I'm new to all of this. I really like it though! Question: If the story is rated R, why didn't you include more...what's the word?...detail?_

**Haunt:** Because the FFnet moddy people scare me. XD

**Rinicat:**

_Looks a little insulted...like I would give Kagome poison? I happy to like both her and you, you pinhead! Comes out from behind Kagome and Haunt majorly annoyed. I just wanted to help I am the oldest of five kids...grumbles. I do know about children... _

Kagome...can I please beat him up...please...he was mean to me and I just wanted to help you...

**Kagome:** My stomach hurts...

**Inuyasha: **Stop. Talking.

**Haunt:** ::Skips around:: Guess what's gonna happen in this chapteeeeer...

**Miko Kagome Archer:**

_awesome. Kouga... He's hopeless. InuYasha is really horny isn't he? lol Kouga is horny to... in all the fics I read he's like "Lets fuck.""Lets fuck now" Great chappie anyway. When will InuYasha learn your not supose to mess with a pregnant lady. Sorry for my spelling mistakes. I can't spell worth shit._

**Inuyasha and Koga:** ::sputter::

**WaKoWiThNoLiFe:**

_This is an awesome story!! I love so much!! I really hope that you get off your writers block, I've had sevrel . and I hope that you will write futher chapters _

**Haunt:** XD Thank you!

**your-living-nightmare:**

_It's so g00d!! I love how you have pulled the characters together for your plot-line and such, which by the way, your plot-line is AWSOME!! _

Inuyasha: Your so sweet to Kagome! I know that you too will be together for a life time and beyond! And now you should have no real reason to get riled up over Koga cause he has found him a mate! You should at least be pleased with that. Maybe even get to the point of wishing him and his mate luck? Who knows...

Kagome: Ok..5 months have passed you must know what your going to name your pup by now cause I wanna know! D

Ayame: You go girl! Show that wolf deamon who's boss. . hehe

Anyways, keep up the awsome work Haunt 'cause I can't wait to read the rest!

Your-Living-Nightmare

**Inuyasha:** ::blush::

**Kagome:** We don't know what to name a girl...maybe Ginke...but a boy will be Yuuki.

**Ayame:** Oh, look! My first review...appearance! I have to keep Koga in line, now, don't I?

_  
_And guys? The Choice is up. PLEASE read and review; I won't update unless I know people are reading!

-.-.-

"_Hah!"_

A familiar adrenaline rush followed the swing of the hanyou's claws. The ogre demon screeched and leapt backward as the half-inu's talons pierced its stomach.

Inuyasha landed lightly on the ground, glaring at the fifty-foot-tall beast with an amused smirk. "Come on, is that all you've got?!"

The creature glowered at him. Its optics were pupilless crimson, fangs curling over its bottom lip like sabers. Leathery skin was tinged dark black, and yellowing horns curled above the demon's head.

"Be careful, Inuyasha!" Koinu ears twitched as his mate yelled to him.

The inu-hanyou glanced backward at the girl. Her stomach had swollen beyond comparison, a standing tribute to the long nine months that she had endured.

The unnerving thing was that she was due any day now.

Inuyasha's gaze snapped back to the ogre as it lunged at him, lumbering awkwardly and swinging its chipped claws at the boy. A pain erupted in his chest as the razors pierced; he sprang backward, curling his lip to reveal gleaming fangs.

"I've had just about enough of you..." the hanyou growled, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. The fangblade erupted with light as he swung it in a wide arc and shouted, "_Kzae no Kizu!!"_

Six streaks of powerful golden energy cut the ground, hitting the beast hard. It let out a shocked bellow before the power of Tetsusaiga reduced it to dust on the wind.

The hanyou sheathed the sword and turned, trotting back to his mate and hoisting her onto his back. To him, the girl wasn't much heavier, but she had been prone to falling over lately because of the extra bulk she carried around.

"You don't have to carry me," Kagome insisted as he set off at a lazy trot toward the village.

"Yes, I do," the hanyou replied nonchalantly. "Otherwise, you'll fall over."

"I will not!"

"Don't sit me," Inuyasha warned, hearing the tell-tale tone of the miko's voice. "I'll just drag you down too."

"Inuyasha no _baka."_

"Yeah, yeah. Quit talking, wench."

"Don't call me wench!"

"At least I don't call you _bitch_ anymore. Be grateful, koishii."

"Now, _koishii_ is better. I like it when you call me 'beloved.'"

Inuyasha smirked in response and the girl finally fell silent.

They stepped into the small town, and he set his mate down on unsteady feet. One hand on her shoulder for support, the hanyou led Kagome into the midst of the huts and people, searching for the taijiya.

A red-haired blur careened into Inuyasha, screeching, "_Kagome! Inuyasha!"_

"Shippo-chan!" Kagome said happily, scooping the kitsune up from where he clung to the dog-eared boy's fire-nezumi haori. "How'd you know we were here?"

"I smelled you!" The boy replied proudly. He was getting older now; couldn't have been younger than six years old as far as maturity went. In demon years Inuyasha figured the child was around fifteen.

"Did you?" the miko replied, a bright smile touching her lips. "That's wonderful, Shippo-chan. Where is Sango-chan?"

Shippo pointed toward the center of the village. "She's over there, with Miroku and Donguri."

"Come on then, Kagome," the hanyou said, leading his mate through the people by her elbow. "Let's go see the lecher, his mate and his pup."

Sango had recently given birth herself, to a beautiful little girl named Donguri, or 'acorn.' The pup was still hardly an infant, eyes a violet like her father's and hair a deep chocolate brown, much like Sango's.

They came upon the taijiya and houshi and their child. The pup sat in her father's lap, staring around interestedly as her parents argued about something.

Sango stopped talking to her mate as hanyou and miko approached. "Hello, Kagome-chan!"

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's elbow as she hurried forward. "Sango-chan! How is Donguri-chan?"

"She's fine! And how is baby?" The taijiya replied, nodding to the girl's swollen abdomen.

Kagome rested her hands on her stomach and grinned. "Fine, Sango-chan. Just fine."

Shippo leapt down from the miko's shoulder and scampered over to Miroku, hoisting himself up onto the monk's knee and grinning at the baby. "Hiya, Donguri!"

"Not so loudly, Shippo. She's trying to sleep." the houshi said quietly.

Indeed, the pup's eyes had begun to drift closed before the kitsune had barked at her. Now Donguri jerked awake, staring at the kit with almost comical fear.

Inuyasha snickered. "Never thought I'd see you so _domestic_, lecher."

"You wait until _Kagome_ delivers. _Then_ we'll see who's domestic." Miroku replied, glancing at the hanyou.

Speak of the...pup?

The hanyou noticed a subtle shift in the girl's scent and saw her stiffen. Looking to his mate, Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Kagome..?"

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" the taijiya queried worriedly. The houshi began to stand, holding Donguri against his shoulder while Shippo balanced on his head.

"Do I need to get Kaede?" the monk asked, violet eyes trained on the miko.

Kagome suddenly winced slightly and glanced at her mate. Inuyasha was startled to see that her azure orbs were wide, glowing with something between fear and exhilaration. "Inuyasha...I think...it's time."

"_What?!"_ The group exclaimed in unison.

-.-.-

"Dammit, _what the hell is taking so long?!"_ the hanyou snarled. He was pacing up and down in front of Kaede's hut.

He could smell the girl's blood, hear her cries, sense her pain, and all of it made him sick and desperate. But the hanyou wasn't allowed in; the group had decided that they should keep him out because they knew how he would react.

Inuyasha couldn't really say that they had been wrong. He knew that he would've ripped the place apart had he been allowed in there. But still...

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku said placatingly, still holding Donguri in his lap. He was sitting near the door of the hut, stoic and calm. Shippo sat beside him, huge emerald orbs trained on the doorway.

"D'you think she'll be alright?" the runt asked in a small voice.

The hanyou rounded upon the kit, fury and frustration reaching a fever pitch. _"Of course she will be, dammit!"_

Shippo looked startled, but stayed silent.

Koinu ears suddenly twitched and Inuyasha's head snapped up as an entirely different cry reached him. It was shrill and forbidding, but held all the hope of a living creature that was struggling to survive from its very first breath.

_My pup..._

Emitting an enraged snarl, the hanyou threw himself at the door of the hut, slashing at the ofudas that bound it closed. "_Let--me--in!"_

The scrolls gave way beneath his claws, shriveling and turning to ash, and he slammed hard against the wood. The door splintered and fell inward with a _CRASH_!

The old miko walked calmly past him, as if nothing had happened. "You have overreacted again, Inuyasha."

The taijiya was next to exit. The scent of tears was dense on the woman; his glance made her smile and shake her head. "Go on in. No one will disturb you."

The slayer and the old miko ushered the 'audience' away.

Once the lot were out of earshot, Inuyasha stepped into the hut. The scent of blood was still thick in the air, but it was followed closely by a new, sweeter scent.

The hanyou managed a watery smile and dropped to the floor beside his mate. "K-Kagome..."

She smiled at him tiredly. Her hair was straggly and sweaty-looking, and he could tell she needed and _wanted_ a bath, but other than that she seemed fine and there was an altogether different glow in her cerulean optics. "Inuyasha...look."

The girl bobbed her head toward the tiny creature in her arms. This was what the scent was emanating off of; the new, fresh scent. Everything about the pup was tiny, from the crumpled, black-furred ears in its head to the curled, clawed fists. Inuyasha touched his claw to the baby's cheek; it gave a tiny jump and opened its eyes.

They were cat-slitted, like his, but a beautiful blue hue like Kagome's. The hanyou leaned closer to the baby, then gently pulled the fabric that covered its lower body away.

Uttering a soft, choked sound, Inuyasha's grin widened. "A boy?"

The baby yawned in response and snuggled closer to his mother, eyes slipping closed again. Short, matted black hair was downy on the baby's head, and the hanyou brushed it out of his pup's face.

Kagome kissed her mate's forehead. "Yes, a boy. Yuuki, right?"

Swallowing, the inu-eared boy nodded once. "Yeah...'Courage.'"

"Beautiful, isn't he?" the girl whispered, resting her head on the hanyou's shoulder.

Inuyasha nodded, resting his chin on his mate's head. "Yeah. Beautiful." _Just like you._


	13. Attack and Solution

**inashosetai:**

_Is this the end?! SURELY it is not... is it...? I REALLY wanna read the next chapter...! I HAVE to read the next chapter! It was SUCH a COOL STORY! I LOVED it SO MUCH! Update!! I really wanna know what's gonna happen next...! Well... I wanted to ask you. Are you Japanese? Cause you sure know a hell of a lot of Japanese words! Anyways... not much to say. Ja ne!_

**Haunt:** Nah, that's not the end. This is the final chapter before the epilogue. And no, ::laughs:: I'm not Japanese. I just like anime too much.

**Terrasina Dragonwagon:**

_Aw...how cute...he has puppydog ears too! squee That's precious. _

sniggers Puppydog ears just like YOURS, Inuyasha! Hah hah hah...

**Inuyasha:** What of it?

**Kagome:** Yes, dog ears are CUTE! ::tweaks Inuyasha's::

**Roki:**

_Aw... How CUTE! Inuyasha is acting SO mature! _

Inuyasha: You got a little better, you called her wench just ONE time. And then made it up to her by calling her 'beloved' :)And Congratulations to you! You have a son now!

Kagome: I'm happy that you don't go along with Inuyasha's crap. (Well, at least you don't show it) Hm, there was something more to this too...  
Ah yes, will Sango be god-mother? Congratz, for the same reason as inuyasha obviously.

Haunt: This story is still developing, I like that. Wait, I'll explain that... What I mean is that you still write new situations/'happenings'. (Okay, I know there is a better word for that) some authors tell the whole story in the first chapters and then they just write fillers. Keep up the good work!

/Roki

**Haunt:** Oh, but the plot is not done yet...Bwuha xD

**Inuyasha:** I can be mature...

**Kagome:** Thank you for the congratulations! :D And, um, I dunno..._will_ Sango be the godmother, Inuyasha?

**Orion Kohaishu:**

_Aww, baby. YAY! Here's to welcoming Yuuki to the world! --I'd hug him, but his daddy would bitchslap me-- Cute chapter! Loved it! Gonna go do hw and not fail now! _

Orion

And no, Inuyasha, "this creature" is not human. But "this creature" IS insane and random. Deal with it. :-P

**Yuuki:** ::blinkblink::

**Inuyasha:** Look, Yuuki. That is known as a 'crazy bitch.' She is very much like the wench that wrote this story.

**Haunt:** This 'wench' is the reason that you and Kagome are together, baka...

**WaKoWiThNoLiFe:**

_Aww! Yuuki is so adorable!! Congrats Kagome and Inuyasha! I cant wait for him to grow up! Will you survive the crying in the night? Porbably. hope you update soon! toodles!_

**Kagome:** Well, I think we've fared pretty well so far...

**UberPea:**

_HA! snugs pup gets away from InuYasha's (probable) glare. KAWAII! Take good care of it, you guys! Where are ears? I wishto see cute wittle dog ears! Hee. Lotsa roughage now, Kagome. BUILD UP STRENGTH!!_

**Kagome:** ::Blinks:: Roughage?

This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Guys, I am SO sorry this took so long...;-; Muse and Mage don't like TOM anymore. I promise, the epilogue won't be this long a wait.

-.-.-

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What?" The hanyou looked down at his mate, gaze traveling to the sleeping three-month-old in her arms for a moment.

"What do you say we get Sango and Miroku to watch Yuuki and we go down to the hot springs?" Kagome asked him.

They were on their way to the village. Yuuki had grown considerably; due to his demon blood he was able to crawl around and say a few words. As expected, the young boy had made fast friends with Donguri, but Inuyasha studiously refused to believe Kagome's prediction that the two would get together one day.

"I guess that's fine, so long as the lecher doesn't influence my son," Inuyasha replied with a shrug.

The girl giggled as they stepped into the village.

-.-.-

Several minutes later, Inuyasha raced along the forest path, weaving between the trees in an easy, swaying motion. The girl was snuggled comfortably in his arms, content to be carried.

A sudden scent reached him--a demon, and not one that was particularly nice. The hanyou skidded to a stop, ears twitching as he scanned the surrounding area. The miko in his arms as sensed it too, and her eyes widened. "A demon?"

"Yeah," the boy replied, setting his mate down on her feet and stepping in front of her. "Stay behind me, and don't try _anything_."

Kagome nodded. "Okay."

Barely ten seconds passed before a lizard demon, scales tinged an ominous reddish-black, slithered into sight from among the leaves. It wasn't any pixie, either: this creature was huge, at least twice the hanyou's size. Inuyasha smirked and unsheathed Tetsusaiga in a flash of light. "This'll be easy."

The reptilian monster uttered a gurgly roar and leapt forward, swinging enormous claws. The sharp, yellowed nails were at least the size of the hanyou's head, but he hardly batted an eye, slicing the creature's toes clean off.

The lizard hissed in pain and skrittled backward, crimson orbs narrowing to slits. It hissed in pain suddenly, though _Inuyasha_ had not struck it: an arrow had flown, unnoticed, from behind the hanyou and buried itself in his opponent's shoulder.

The lizard let out an enraged roar and its fiery gaze fixed on the miko. Inuyasha looked behind him, glaring at his mate. _"I told you not to--!"_

Too late. The hanyou never should have looked away from the demon, because that gave it a chance to move--and strike Kagome.

The girl gasped and fell back, pierced in the ribs by one of the lizard's monstrous claws.

The scent of his mate's blood sent a spurt of rage through the hanyou. A low snarl rose in his chest, escalating to a full, terribly angry sound, like a rabid wolf that had its paw caught in a bear trap.

There was half a second's pause before Inuyasha sprang forward, Tetsusaiga moving in a bright arc.

The creature's headless carcass hit the ground with a resounding THUMP, head rolling away as the fangblade cut through it.

Kagome whimpered, trying to sit up and failing. Inuyasha was at her side in an instant, sheathing Tetsusaiga and lifting her against his chest. "Don't you die on me," the hanyou hissed, bolting toward the village with the girl in his arms. "I can't lose you yet."

-.-.-

"That is all I can do, Inuyasha." Kaede said finally, sitting back.

The hanyou sighed and scooted closer to his mate, gaze falling to the darkening bandage around her side. He sighed. "Is she gonna be okay?" he asked, voice softer than he figured anyone had ever heard it.

"I am not sure, Inuyasha." the old miko replied. "She may be. Kagome is strong."

_Not this strong..._ The hanyou frowned and looked to Kaede. "Is there anything _I_ can..?"

Silence.

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at the sleeping girl again, resigning himself to staying near her at all times

"There _is_ one thing..."

The hanyou's amber optics blazed and he rounded upon the old woman. "Tell me. _Now."_

"You give her some of your blood."

"My blood?"

"Yes. Simply cut your wrist and trickle some of your blood into the wound."

"What'll that do?"

"It will give her the strength to survive this. In addition, it will give her the same lifespan as you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Will you do it?"

The hanyou didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Then undo the bandage."

He did so, then dragged his claw across his wrist--careful to avoid the vital vein--and held it gently over her wound.

Several crimson droplets landed within the gash, mixing with the girl's blood. The cut glowed slightly, then closed over, the binding done.


	14. Epilogue

**MikaXTactics:**

_No, it can't be the end! You must make a sequal, then another sequal and another! Anywayz, 10/10!! _

P.s: Tweaks Inu's ears Mehehehehehe

**Haunt:** YOU REVIIIIIEEEWED!! ::Glomp:: :D But sorry, there most likely won't be a sequel until Muse and Mage decide they want one. Probably some oneshots in the near future, though.

**Inuyasha:** Don't tweak my ears.

**joyce:**

_o0o0oo0o0oh can't wait what happens next but I can't believe its the epilouge already! well it better be good n long ehehehhe (not trying to be mean) and yes I know i'm weird_

**Haunt:** ;) I have no idea if you'd consider this 'long.' XD And aren't we all?

**Onigiri in a Sailor Uniform:**

_N O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O!! How could you be so sick and cruel to end it there, Haunt-san!?! ;; You must update soon! Or I'll sic a mood-swing Kikyo on you!! sees a few people die at the sound of her name This story is so good, I can't believe it's coming to an end. . . but I love the fluffy goodness you have brought unto us faithful readers, and the never-ending angst ain't too bad either. _

To My Darling Inuyasha: You are acting so sweet and mature now! Kudos for you!! 33 But now that you are married, what will you tell all those fangirls out there. . .? (with all of them together in a mob, they can be quite dangerous)

And To His Loving Mate Kagome: How do YOU feel about becoming a demon?? I mean, no one even asked for your consent! (though, you WERE kinda. . .unconscious. . . P) You'll probably grow some doggy ears, fangs, and claws of your own, ne? SOUNDS PRETTY SUGOI TAH ME! XD But. . .are demons allowed to be preistesses? :-)

Keep up the awesomely spifferific work, Haunt-san! And keep those anime characters in line! :D

!-Me, Myself, and Scents of Lavendar-!

PS: high, HiGhLy, HIGHLY recommends story to other :)

**Kagome:** ::Blink:: Um? When'd I become a demon?

**Haunt:** Whooops, I confused some people. Um, guys? Kagome didn't become demon or hanyou...she's just bonded to Inu now....o.o;; Sorry if I confused anyone. And, thankies for the compliments! XD

**Inuyasha:** I'll kill the fangirls.

**brigurl:**

_Well, I didnt see that coming, and what do you mean last chapter before the epilogue! It can't be the end!No! Anything but that! LOL. Plz update soon, I need to know what's going on. This one was great, as always, keep it up:)_

**Haunt: **Sorry, but it is ;) Hope you like the end...

**King of the Kitana:**

_Phew for a second there I thought that Kagome was a goner for sure. NE way I love the story. _

-King of the Kitana-

**Haunt:** Naaaah, I'd never kill Kagome off. XD

**inu-yukai clan:**

_amazing man u got me dyin her hurry up wit dat next chapter the baby sounds adorible an great chocie in names  
MUCH LUV  
inu-yukai clan_

**Haunt:** Thanks for reading.

**inashosetai:**

_HOLY shit you have got to update!! I wanna know Kagome's reaction towards this!_

**Haunt:** Updated!

**Kagome: **Reaction...? o.o I'm thrilled! :)

**Zarbok:**

_Damn good. _

Signed  
Zarbok

**Haunt:** GAAAAAH! ::falls over:: WE'RE BACK TO TWO-WORD REVIEWS! Bleh. o.o;;

**shampoo:**

_NIHAO! waht a nice chappie...kagomes gonna turn hanyou like inuyasha! we _

**Haunt:** Ah....no...oo;; Sorry, but no, she's not. Anyway! Thanks for reviewing!

**Draechaeli:**

_it strangely sounds like some whole new beginning. _

Na

**Haunt: **Ah, but it is: it's the beginning of their life.

**Moon Baby2:**

_Kagome, please be okay. You can't leave that precious little baby or Inuyasha. Fight it, girl.  
Inuyasha, I know you wouldn't hesitate to give her some of your blood if it will make her live as long as you. Treat her kindly, boy. If you start to get mad at her just remember the feeling of almost losing her and I bet you won't be mad anymore.  
Haunt, that is one of you best chapters. I was a little mad when you didn't post my comments but you did no that for two other chapters and I thank you for that. It is a great honor for you to do that. Thanks again, and keep up the great work._

**Kagome: **Aww, was everybody worried about me?

**Inuyasha:** .......::Smirks::

**Haunt:** ::Smiles:: I really appreciate your kind reviews, and I'm sorry I couldn't post your comments as much. I appreciate all of them. Thank you for reading.

**WaKoWiThNoLiFe:**

_YAY! Kagome will have the same lifespan as Inuyasha! O I cant wait for the next chapter!_

**Inuyasha:** I'm as happy about it as you are.

**UberPea:**

_AW! So, Kagome'll live as long as Yasha! Good good! Cookies to you, haunt! Don't kill off Kagome, Muse or Mage... I shall be very sad. And might be so sad I give Mage a bath. _

Kagome: AWESOME! You get to stay with yer mate fer a long long long long time! Yes, I think Lil acorn and Yuuki'll be together... I wonder about Ami WHO IS NOT IN THIS STORY. You know him.

InuYasha: Congrats on yer mate! I assume yer soaring on the inside but the same hard shell as ever? Ah, what the heck... be happy! HAPPY I SAY! Err... sorry...

**Mage: **::Dies::

**Muse:** ::Pokes Mage::

**Kagome: **::Smiles::

**Inuyasha:** Feh. Hard shell my ass...

Okay, guys...here we go...

Just like the beginning, we'll go out the same: a songfic. I love all of ya, and I'm really glad you all stuck with me this far. This is the longest fic I've ever written, and I'm gonna have at least 200 reviews by the time it's over! :D I appreciate it, I really do.

Anyway, The Choice is just starting its skyrocket. If you're popping in there next, buckle your seatbelts, because next comes Kikyo's death! :) I hope I'll see you all around, and thanks for riding along with me.

The song is I Love You, Always Forever. Who sings it has escaped me at the moment. See you all inTC's universe!

-.-.-

**Feels like  
I'm standing in a timeless dream  
Of light mists  
Of pale amber rose**

Inuyasha grinned, resting his chin on the top of his mate's head as the growing pup within her protruding abdomen stirred beneath his hands. Kagome closed her eyes and shifted in his lap, leaning her head back against his chest.

Yuuki, now three, scrambled awkwardly into his mother's lap and plastered his ear against her belly. He was quiet for a moment, then beamed toothily. "Baby!"

**Feels like  
I'm lost in a deep cloud  
Of heavenly scent  
Touching  
And discovering you**

Kagome smiled gently and tweaked her son's ears, azure optics opening. "Yes, Yuuki. There's a baby in there."

The hanyou smiled, pride and content making him feel almost sleepy. Another pup on the way, and Yuuki getting older. _This_ was what he'd always wanted with Kagome: a family, a _real _one.

The best part? Kagome would live as long as he.

**Those days  
Of warm rains  
Come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless  
Summer night air**

When the girl had woken and been informed of the happenings during her unconsciousness, she'd been thrilled.

Nothing had changed about her. Not her blood, not her attitude, not the way she looked at him, not her scent. Kagome was still human, the same woman he'd mated with. Their souls were just bound now, and her life was extended to match his.

They'd be together until death.

**Secret moments  
Shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness  
Soft spoken words**

Kagome hadn't had any morning sickness over the past seven months. Thank Kami for that. Unfortunately, her body made up for the lack of morning sickness by making her tired and cranky--_all the time._

The hanyou had been very careful not to call her 'wench.' He called her 'koishii,' mostly, because anything else would provoke her into 'osuwari'ing him.

**Say say it again**

**I love you  
Always forever  
Near and far  
Closer together  
Everywhere  
I will be with you  
Everything  
I will do for you**

Everything happy and adoring was centered around the miko and his pup (soon to be pup_s.)_ Gentle moonlight filtered through the window, casting a bright hue across the floor and illuminating the darkness of Kagome's hair. He smiled faintly, watching as the raven strands were turned rainbowy silver by the moon's guidance.

**I love you  
Always forever  
Near and far  
Closer together  
Everywhere  
I will be with you  
Everything  
I will do for you**

**You've got  
The most unbelievable blue eyes  
I've ever seen  
You've got  
Me almost melting away**

**As we lay there  
Under blue sky  
With pure white stars  
Exotic sweetness  
A magical time**

The hanyou was happy. _Truly _happyHe hadn't ever dreamt that he'd be accepted as Kagome accepted him, and he'd certainly never seen one pup and another on the way in his future. A tender smile crossed Inuyasha's countenance and he kissed the top of her head gently, smile widening at her contented sigh.

**Say say it again**

**I love you  
Always forever  
Near and far  
Closer together  
Everywhere  
I will be with you  
Everything  
I will do for you**

**I love you  
Always forever  
Near and far  
Closer together  
Everywhere  
I will be with you  
Everything  
I will do for you**

**Say you'll love  
Love me forever  
Never stop  
Never whatever  
Near and far  
And always  
And everywhere  
And everything**

**Say you'll love  
Love me forever  
Never stop  
Never whatever  
Near and far  
And always  
And everywhere  
And everything**

**Say you'll love  
Love me forever  
Never stop  
Never whatever  
Near and far  
And always  
And everywhere  
And everything**

**Say you'll love  
Love me forever  
Never stop  
Never whatever  
Near and far  
And always  
And everywhere  
And everything**

"I love you," he whispered quietly.

The miko smiled. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

Yuuki tugged on his mother's hair and burbled something. The girl winced and worked the raven strands out of her pup's fist.

Inuyasha laughed quietly, then sighed and rested his cheek on his mate's head. "I never expected to actually be with you...like this..."

Kagome nodded lightly. "I didn't either. I...never even dreamt about it, at least not in a way that I thought it'd actually happen. I always hoped, though."

_**I love you...**_

**I love you  
Always forever  
Near and far  
Closer together  
Everywhere  
I will be with you  
Everything  
I will do for you**

**I love you  
Always forever  
Near and far  
Closer together  
Everywhere  
I will be with you  
Everything  
I will do for you**

"When did you start loving me?" he asked softly.

She was quiet a moment. "I think...it was after Kikyo first came back. I didn't actually _realize_ it until you....you told Kikyo...well..."

A guilty pang stuck the hanyou and he shushed her hurriedly, uncomfortable with the memory of her leaving him for so long. "Okay."

"When did you start loving me?"

"....When you cried for me. That night I first turned human in front of you, and you cried..." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "But I didn't realize it until after Kikyo had died."

Kagome smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Inuyasha whispered, adoration and pride stirring in hischest as the pup shifted beneath his hands and Yuuki burbled aimlessly. Kagome leaned her head upward and kissed his chin, and he flashed her a tender smile.

_...I've never loved anything more._

**I love you  
Always forever  
Near and far  
Closer together  
Everywhere  
I will be with you  
Everything  
I will do for you...**


End file.
